Les Plaisirs Démodés
by Itdoesringabell
Summary: [Sequel to For me, Formidable] Life is a journey.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi lovelies! Let me introduce you to Les Plaisirs Démodés, third installment of the La Bohème series._

_Now, this fic is a bit different than the two others. It will be very much less based on canon, and there will be flash forwards every two chapters or so -it can go from a few months, to years into Dan and Blair's lives. __Also, this fic will be a bit longer than the others, around ten chapters. _

_This first chapter, however, picks up at the end of the summer in which For me, Formidable ended. So will the next chapter._

_The general theme of this is kind of their journey in life. I hope you will enjoy it._

_Have a good reading!_

* * *

As soon as they are inside her bedroom, Blair tugs Dan's shirt up and throws it over her shoulder. Dan laughs at her impatience, then grabs her by the waist and they fall onto the bed together.

"I missed you so much" she gasps against his lips.

Dan starts unbuttoning her dress, rushed but careful, because he won't want to deal with whatever happens if he rips one off. While doing that, he kicks off his shoes and socks to the floor. When the last button is free, Dan pushes the straps off her shoulders and kisses her again.

He bends his body in an uncomfortable angle so his mouth won't leave hers while he tries to take off her shoes. Blair halts him. She pushes him off, gets off the bed and hops to her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Dan asks, his breath short with want and anticipation.

He watches Blair fumble until she finds the twin shoe to the one Dan brought with him. She puts them on, and comes back to bed with him. Dan laughs again.

"What, you wanna do this with shoes on?"

Blair nods, biting her smile.

"From now on, we'll only make love with me wearing those shoes"

"This is not going to end well for my skin"

Blair pulls him back on her "Well, it's your fault, deal with it"

It's the end of the afternoon, and the summer sunset hitting her skin, and her hair makes her look like a warm apparition. In this moment, Dan is not completely certain she actually exists.

Blair kisses Dan, never stops kissing him, and thinks about how she would have never thought to be at that exact place, living this moment, four days ago.

X

Four days ago, Blair wakes up in Monaco.

She doesn't open her eyes right away, just sighs in content against the soft cool sheets. She moves around, debating if she should sleep in or not today. Her body gets blocked by another one. Blair sits up in a startle, then sighs, half relieved, half annoyed when she sees Béatrice asleep next to her.

"Hey, princess!" Blair snaps her fingers "You have your own aisle in this castle, remember?"

Béatrice grunts, and turns away from Blair.

"My mother knows I was out last night, and she would have come to check if I was hungover"

"Which you are"

"Well, obviously. Stop lecturing me and ask breakfast up, will you?"

Blair sighs again, and gets out of bed. She calls the kitchen and orders up breakfast for two, then she opens the curtains – Béatrice growls –and gets out on the balcony. Everything is bright and sunny, as usual. The ocean is blue deep, the palm trees are fierce green. Monaco is perfect, really. Blair doesn't have any other words for it.

She had been there only once before, when she was fifteen and vacationing with Nate and his family. Being the guest of the royal family is highly different of being a tourist, as one should expect. The employees at the Hotel de Paris know her name, and always greet her with extreme care when she comes to lunch. She has two butlers at her disposition, and three maids –one solely for taking care of her hair.

It's easy to get used to that kind of life, especially when she had always secretly, or not so secretly, dreamed of it.

Chuck and Nate stopped by, on their way to Scotland, or Thailand or whatever. Blair got a little smug from their impressed faces as the employees of the casino took them to her 'usual table'. Nate does make fun of her for being 'someone's Dorota'. Blair shrugs it off, because it isn't the way she sees herself, when it comes to her duty toward Béatrice. Dorota was never paid to spend royal money on shopping for a princess. When she isn't watching Béatrice, or shopping for her, Blair likes to walk on the beach; stops for a few minutes to read a poem Dan recommended. In the afternoon, she takes naps, and finds when she wakes up a tray of pastries and tea.

In Monaco, Blair feels more important and glamorous that she has ever felt in New York. She shows off her taste in fashion, looks down to anyone who doesn't agree; she brags about her outstanding grades at Columbia University –never mentions NYU –and about her boyfriend, Daniel, the writer. She doesn't mention he is from Brooklyn, because people in Monaco probably think it's an American dish, and not a borough, anyway.

A maid comes in with their breakfast, does a little reverence at Blair with a smile. Blair thanks her, sends her on her way and Béatrice sits up, groggy.

"Last night was fun" she says "You should have come"

"No thank you" Blair pours two cups of coffee, and hands one to Béatrice.

"That's right, I forgot. You don't like to have fun. You don't drink, and you don't have sex"

"I came here to work, not have fun. And I have a boyfriend"

Béatrice rolls her eyes "Yes, the boring writer, David"

"Daniel" Blair corrects pointedly "And he is not boring"

"Being published once in some magazine doesn't make him interesting"

Blair doesn't give into her teasing, and simply smiles. She glances quickly over at her desk, where the two shorts stories Dan published in the New Yorker over the summer are lying, next to Cedric. Every time she reads them, every time she even looks at them, Blair is filled with a confident pride. The first story was about a young man, taking a self-discovering journey over the summer while waiting for his girlfriend to come back from Europe. The second was about a girl, a dreamer, who likes Jane Austen novels and reads them to her dog at night. After each of them was published, Dan called her, anxious about her critique.

Blair scolded him about having no imagination, but she told him she was proud of him. She keeps it a secret the delight she takes in being his muse. She never told him that she knew about _Inside_. She never implied anything, just patiently waited for him to mention it. He never did.

"Eat fast" she tells Béatrice "You have to attend a lunch with the Marquis de Bageois today, and then a cocktail party over at Madame De Lapernay. We need to lay out some outfits"

"I don't want to go see boring old people" Béatrice pouts

"Well neither do I, but it's your job to do so, and it's my job to accompany you, dress you and make sure you don't do anything stupid"

Béatrice sighs "What am I going to do, when you leave?"

Blair gives her a little smile "Give hell to your new handler"

"Well, I hope David is worth leaving a castle for"

"Daniel" Blair rolls her eyes "And he is"

X

Dan opens the door to the loft, and sighs in content, smile lingering on his face. He lets go of Léon's leash, watches him run to his pillows in the living room. Apparently, he missed the place just as Dan did.

The summer went by much faster than Dan anticipated. He was always busy, anyway; writing, being Eric's wingman, coaching baseball. It was a quiet pace, steady and uneventful. At the end of the days when he didn't feel like writing, Dan would take Léon for a walk on the beach; sit there a few minutes to read a poem Blair recommended –a lot of Emily Dickinson's.

He and Blair would text every day, and skype every two days or so; it didn't really feel different than when they were next to each other in New York. She is the one who convinced him to send his short stories to the New Yorker. She told him that his work was good, and needed to be shown. Then Dan had wanted to tell her about _Inside_, finally come out. He never did. He decides that it isn't meant to be published, then. He tries to put it in the past, see it as the work of unpracticed literary aspiration, leading the path to another one. Better, wiser, less based on fantasies.

Dan drops his bag in the kitchen, and opens the fridge. Two bottles of beer and a bottle of apple juice. It definitely feels like the end of summer; and he has to go shop for some food. Blair is coming back in four days; Nate, who is visiting Serena, is coming back in five days; Serena will be back in a week and soon, the loft will be taken over by young adults basically squatting and begging him to cook for them. There will be only the exception of Vanessa, who Dan hasn't talked to since she left his loft with a promise to never talk to him again. But Dan tries not to think about that.

He slowly takes back his territory. He walks around a little, turning on the power and water supply, read some mails, before taking his laptop and going to his desk. He opens Skype, hoping to find Blair logged on. With a little smile, he clicks on her name and initiates the call, praying that she is in front of her computer.

Blair's face and bust appears on his screen, a smile on her lips. It's dark around her and she is wearing a sparkling dress.

"Hey, you" she says

"Hi" Dan smiles too. He misses her.

"Back at the loft, I see. Does it feel good?"

"Very" Dan nods "But it would feel better if you were there"

"Four days, Humphrey. You made it this far without dying from the pain of missing me"

"Barely" Dan sighs, and sits back on his chair "You look nice. Fancy party with fancy people?"

"Cocktail party. I wish I didn't have to go. I would rather stay in the garden, and read under the moon light. But someone has got to keep an eye on that Princess"

Dan laughs "She can't be that impossible"

"She is worse than Serena"

"Wow. Now that's something I would like to see"

"Trust me, you don't" Blair sighs "I miss you"

"Now who's dying in pain?" Dan grins at her.

Then he stops grinning, and closes his eyes because a girl appears in underwear behind Blair. He hears Blair talk furiously in French, and the girl answering, and the situation is a bit ridiculous, but Dan keeps his eyes closed anyway.

"You can open your eyes, Humphrey, I made her put a robe on" Blair says, annoyed "Princess Sophie has asked for me, I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Okay"

Blair leaves her computer open, and he sees her walk away and leave the room through heavy doors. Dan takes advantage of it to check his emails, until he hears someone clear their throat. He opens up Skype again, and sees a dark-haired, blue eyes girl sitting in Blair's chair. She smiles at him.

"You're the boring boyfriend" she says, accent barely perceivable.

Dan frowns, a little cross. He wonders if Blair is the one who gave him this title.

"You're the annoying princess" he guesses.

The girl laughs out loud, throwing her head back.

"My name is Béatrice. And you are?"

"Dan"

"Right. She keeps calling you David"

Dan really doesn't know what to respond to that.

"Let me ask you something, David" Béatrice plays nonchalantly with a lock of her hair "What do you think about babies?"

"Uh…" Dan blinks "I like them, I guess"

"Would you like to have one?"

"Are you offering?"

Dan is confused, but he doesn't want to show it. Béatrice laughs again.

"You're funny, I get why she likes you, now" she says, fluttering her eyelashes "Because you look terrible, and I read your stories; it's not that good"

Again, Dan is silenced. Who is this girl?

"And to answer your question, no, I'm not offering. But I think your girlfriend is"

At that point, it's probably visible that he is confused as fuck. Béatrice laughs again.

"At least, I think so" she shrugs "Blair always drinks only one cocktail, when we're out and I heard her throw up, the other morning"

Dan's heart misses a beat. He tries to catch his fleeting breath. He sits up in his chair when he sees Blair enter the room. She tells something to Béatrice in French, and Béatrice answers something –it all sounds like gibberish –and Blair sends her away before sitting back in her chair.

"I'm sorry" she says "I really have to go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Love you"

"Wait, Blair…"

But the window closes down, and Dan facing her profile again, logged off. Léon whimpers from the living room, probably hungry, but Dan is basically glued to his chair.

X

_Good morning Upper East Side, the summer comes to a close and even I need time to revive myself. But I won't be leaving you without a goodbye kiss. I hear a positive pregnancy test was found in B and S's trash, just as everyone was fleeing the city for a summer adventure. Brooklyn baby or Royal bastard? Surely, it won't be long until we find out. Have a good end of summer, xoxo, Gossip Girl._

Dan had decided not to freak out, after his conversation with Béatrice. He recalled Blair had once told him that Béatrice likes to mess with people's heads, and he figured it was her idea of fun. He had almost forgotten about it, while grocery shopping. But now, he is reading the blast, soy milk in one hand and an instant migraine takes over his head.

He is still looking at the screen when his phone rings in his hand, and Blair's name flashes. With trembling fingers, Dan answers.

"It's not me"

And Dan is breathing again, but barely. He swallows his anxiety, tries to say something but ends up stuttering her name.

"Dan, listen to me" Blair's voice is insistent "It's not me"

Dan lets out a deep breath, feeling his blood pressure going back down.

"It's not you?" he asks, just to be sure.

"It's not me" Blair repeats again. He hears her clear her throat. "But…you have to say it's me"

The blood pressure goes back up.

"What?" he asks loudly, and several customers turn to him "Blair, what the _fuck _is going on?"

"Calm down, okay?" Blair takes a deep breath "You have to say it's me. Because…Serena doesn't want Louis to know"

"Serena?"

Dan is hit by the realization that if it's not Blair, well it has to be Serena. It doesn't really make him feel better. He hears the double call signal beep, and he doesn't even have to look to know it's either Rufus or Lily. He cannot handle that kind of pressure.

"Blair, my father will go crazy, and then Lily will have a heart attack, when she finds out the truth"

"Listen, Serena and I hadn't planned this to happen. Gossip Girl ruined everything, as usual, and we have to adopt a plan"

"So you're willing to tell everyone you're having my baby?" Dan asks, annoyed and dubious.

"Plausible deniability" Blair says "If it's not Serena, it has to be me, right?"

"Blair, you are way too big on plausible deniability, I already told you that. So big that right now, I'm wondering if you're not telling me it's Serena because you don't want me to know it's you"

"I wouldn't lie about such a thing, Humphrey" Blair says, highly annoyed.

"That what you're doing right now!" Dan exclaims, and again several people turn toward him. He takes a calming breath.

"Well not to you!" Blair answers in the same tone "Which is why I called you"

"Blair, Béatrice told me something, yesterday. She said you don't drink anymore, and that she heard you throw up one morning"

Blair groans into the phone "She is a lying brat. She must have heard a phone conversation between Serena and I. I swear, I am not pregnant with your Brooklyn baby, Humphrey. Now, if someone like Nate or Chuck happens to ask, we are to be proud parents? _Capice_?"

Dan's jaw clenches. He doesn't agree with this plan, at all. But he remembers when he found out about Milo, thinking he was his, and he figures Serena must be scared as hell, right now.

"Fine" he says.

Blair sighs of relief "Thank you, thank you. I love you. I have to go, but I love you"

"Right" Dan answers dryly, still pissed.

Blair ends the call, and Dan puts the phone back into his pocket, stares at the soy milk still in his hand. He needs to get out of here, the security guard is starting to eye him suspiciously. He needs to take some air.

On his way to the cashier, Dan stops, spotting a familiar figure.

"Vanessa?"

Vanessa turns around, with a little jump to Dan, it's like he is seeing her for the first time. She looks like she always looked –brown skin, dark curls, colorful skirt and wedge-heels; but the permanent glint in her eyes is gone. She doesn't move as Dan approaches her. He glances quickly at her hand around a chili con carne can.

"Back on meat?" he asks with a smile.

Vanessa stares, then shrugs.

Dan clears his throat "I thought you would already be in Spain, by now"

"I'm supposed to be. I just wanted to be on my own for a while. Feel New York, figure things out"

Dan nods, and takes the can out of her hand to put it in his cart.

"Let me buy it for you"

Before she can say anything, Dan resumes walking to the cashier. He grabs a pack of gummy bears on the way, remembering how they use to share it when they were eleven or twelve. Vanessa follows quietly.

Once they're out, Dan hands her the can with a little smile.

"Do you want to come and cook this at my place?" he asks "We could talk about…things"

"I don't think it's a good idea" Vanessa avoids his eyes, and shakes lightly her head.

"Please. Blair just dropped a bomb on me, and I've never apologized for what I told you and…I just really need a friend, right now. And you're my best friend"

Vanessa looks at him, visibly torn.

"Okay" she finally says "But I won't stay very long"

Dan smiles "I'll try to make you change your mind about that"

X

Vanessa sits quietly at the kitchen bar, Dan opens two bottles of beer before he starts cooking. He expected things to feel awkward, but it's actually ten times worst. She hasn't opened her mouth since they've arrived, and why would she? He is the one who has to apologize. Every time, he is the one to do something wrong. Dan thinks it's his male genetic attribute; to fuck things up with his female friends.

He turns to her with a smile, asks about her parents. Vanessa answers evasively, everything is good.

"Have you talked to Blair about the novel?" she asks, and it doesn't really seem out of the blue, since it is the main reason why they are standing there like mere acquaintances.

"No" Dan sighs "And I'm not going to. I told you, it's not good enough"

Vanessa half rolls her eyes "And I told you, it's amazing. But you do whatever you want. I just think you should tell Blair"

Dan shakes his head "Forget about Blair. Vanessa, I'm sorry for what I told you. When you left to Vermont without saying goodbye, my heart broke"

"You didn't deserve a goodbye"

Dan nods, jaw clenched and turns his back to start serving the food.

"You could cut me some slack" he says "You took me by surprise, and you wanted me to do something that could hurt my friends, and my girlfriend"

He doesn't mean to start a fight, and fortunately, Vanessa doesn't seem offended by his comment. Dan pushes a plate in front of her, restrains to take a step back when he sees her grab her fork like it's a weapon. She points it at him.

"Stop being such a wuss" she says "And stop acting like you know everything about them. How do you know Blair won't like it? How do you know she won't be touched by that metaphor about her being a time-bomb and shit?"

Dan frowns "How do you know it's about her?"

Vanessa shoots him a look "You called her Claire, Dan"

"Yeah, I know but…"

Dan trails off. Something doesn't feel right. Especially now that Vanessa seems to be slightly shrinking under his suspicious glare. She seems to be pretty confident that Blair won't be offended by the story, and she and Blair haven't been friends long enough for Vanessa to make such assured assumptions. Unless she knows something.

Dan jumps a little when he hears his phone ring. Nate. He glances quickly at Vanessa, who seems kind of relieved and shows him with a look she doesn't mind him answering. Dan picks up, not entirely sure he wants to.

"Hey, man" Nate's voice is compassionate "How are you holding up?"

"Um…good. I mean, I'm fine" Dan fumbles on his thoughts, with not the slightest idea what he should say.

Vanessa shoots him a suspicious look while she starts eating. Dan decides to take the call in the bathroom.

"Does Rufus know?" Nate asks "Alison?"

"I'm not sure about my dad" Dan says, and he hates lying about that "I don't think so for my mom, though. Jenny is in London, so…I don't know"

"Okay" Nate says "Well, I just wanted to know how you were"

"I'm –"

Dan doesn't know if he is happy or not about the sound of shattered porcelain in his kitchen that interrupts his lie. He runs however toward it, and finds Vanessa standing above the sink, trembling, eyes closed; chili con carne is splattered on the floor, with the broken pieces of her plate.

"Did you put basilisk in the chili?" she asks Dan softly.

"Well, yes, but…"

Again, Dan is interrupted, and this time, it's by Vanessa leaning above the sink, vomiting her guts out.

"Is everything okay?" Nate asks on the other end "What's going on? Was that Vanessa's voice?"

Dan blinks, swallows the lump in his throat. He takes in the food on the floor, Vanessa's untouched beer and now that she is leaning, her shirt is stretching and Dan can see…

"I'm gonna have to call you back" he tells Nate, throat tight, before hanging up.

Dan kind of stands there, until Vanessa is done. She drinks water right from the drain, before turning to him. Dan takes then a shy step forward, and another one. He reaches out a trembling hand to put over Vanessa's stomach, then jumps back, kind of electrified by what he feels.

"It's you" he says, like he just discovered the murderer in a thriller.

Vanessa sniffs, then nods ever so slightly. Dan can't help the small whimper that escapes his lips.

"Blair said it was Serena" he says

"I went to see them before leaving, at the beginning of the summer" Vanessa shrugs "They forced me to take the test, then they swore they wouldn't say a word. When the blast came out, Serena told me they would say it's Blair"

Dan thinks about the burlesque of the situation. When he was on the phone with Blair, at the supermarket, Vanessa was probably two aisles away, on the phone with Serena. This kind of things only happens in their lives.

He takes a deep breath.

"I think I'm going to hyperventilate" he says, feeling all the pressure going up and down.

"No!" Vanessa points at him "Do not lose your shit, Dan! I have been managing to keep it together all this time, so I need you to stay with me in this"

"Okay" Dan says, but he shakes his head "Sure. You're the one who's pregnant, not me. There is no reason for me to…"

Then of course, it comes to Dan attention that there is only one reason why Blair and Serena would go through such trouble to hide Vanessa's pregnancy. He bites his lower lip, trying to keep his cool.

"Is…is Nate the father?" he asks, stomach heavy.

Vanessa half rolls her eyes "Well, what do you think?"

"Oh, God" Dan turns around on his spot, hands on his hips. When he is back to facing Vanessa, he takes another deep breath "Can I lose my shit now?"

X

"Dan knows"

Blair buries her toes in the sand, and looks up to the moonlight. The sea is calm, tonight, so she knows what she just heard is what Serena said.

"How?" she asks.

"He saw her" Serena sighs "And then he called me to lecture me about scheming behind Nate's back"

Blair huffs "It's not scheming. He doesn't understand anything"

"That's what I told him. I convinced him not to tell Nate, though. But I don't know for how long he'll keep it"

"Fine. Don't worry, I'll talk to him. See you in a week?"

"Yes" Blair can hear Serena smile "Can't wait"

They hang up, and Blair looks one last time at the ocean, before turning back to Louis with a smile.

"Everything okay?" he asks

Blair shrugs "Oh, you know. Upper East Side stuff"

She takes back his arm, and they resume walking. Louis has a little laugh.

"I miss how crazy everything is, back in New York"

"We can trade" Blair mumbles.

"That was Serena, right?" Louis asks, then after Blair nods "How is she?"

"She is doing great, as per usual" Blair sighs "She is found work in Hollywood. I think she is working with a movie producer or something"

"She must be making them bow in awe" Louis says with a smile.

"Perhaps not right away, but it'll happen eventually. Everybody falls in love with Serena"

"She told me that, before I left New York. She said people fall out of love with her, eventually. I don't know if I will"

"Well, try" Blair nudges him "Because Serena is not princess material"

"I think that's what I love about her. I didn't expect living out of the protocol I grew up in to be so good. Half of what she says would make my mother faint, but she is so warm, and so sparkly"

Blair watches Louis's fond smile, and she melts a little.

"I guess I can see what you mean" she says.

Of course she thinks of Dan, and of how he doesn't check any of her 'acceptable suitor' cases but still manages to make her fall for him without the criteria. She and Louis walk and talk in the night, until they reach the car that brings them back to the castle.

He leaves her at her door, kisses both of her cheeks with promises of a last breakfast together before she has to leave, the following morning.

Blair puts herself into her pajamas and looks around the dark room. Her eyes fall on Cedric. She is mostly packed, but she couldn't bring herself to stuff him in her trunk, and not have him with her to remind her of Dan.

She slides into her bed with her cellphone.

Dan picks up at the fourth ring "You lied to me"

"I know" Blair sighs, guilty.

Dan doesn't answer. Blair imagines him pouting in his loft.

"How is Vanessa?" she asks, trying to distract him from his annoyance.

"She doesn't eat pierogies anymore, makes her nauseous"

It makes Blair laugh a little. Then, when she doesn't hear Dan laugh with her, her smile fades away.

"I lied to you because I know you, Dan" she says softly "I know that you are a good person that cares about his friends and always does the right thing. I admire you for it, and it makes me want to be like you. That's why I lied. Because to you, doing the right thing for Nate would have been telling him. To me, doing the right thing for Vanessa was to hide her secret, while she figured things out"

Dan remains silent, but she can hear his breathing has eased. She settles deeper into her bed.

"It's your fault, you know. You shouldn't have come into my life and made me be friends with Vanessa"

Dan laughs at that.

"I guess there is a bit of truth in that" he says "It does feel weird that you seem to be more her friend than I am, right now"

Blair bites her lip, understanding he is talking about his fight with Vanessa at the beginning of the summer. She doesn't think she has ever felt so guilty in her life before. Toward Dan Humphrey, out of all people.

"Did she tell you what we fought about?" Dan asks, precautious.

Blair catches her breath "No"

Dan lets a silence settle, before asking in a soft voice "Do you know?"

At this point, it doesn't even occur to Blair to lie. She is tired of feeling guilty.

"Yes" she answers "I was the one who found it. And I wasn't sure if it was actually amazing, or if I was biased by my feelings for you. So I showed it to Vanessa." She pauses "Are you mad?"

"I don't know" Dan says, voice still soft "I don't think so. I just…we said we were never going to hide anything from each other, and look at us"

Blair presses her eyes shut. She doesn't like the doubt in his voice.

"I know. But we can't be open about everything, right away" she says "If there are things that I need to talk to you about, some of them will require time. And courage. And I know it's the same for you"

"Yeah, I guess" Dan replies, thoughtful, then he sighs "Let's stop talking about this. How are you planning on spending your last day of summer vacation at the castle?"

"Actually, I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going to spend the last day in Paris" Blair smiles, happy that he changed the subject.

"Sounds like a great idea" Dan says "And in that case, I have a poem to suggest. Baudelaire"

"Read it to me"

"You should really read it tomorrow, in Paris" he says, but she hears him fumble in his library.

"I want to hear it from you" she sighs.

It takes him a few minutes for Dan to find the book, and when he does, he starts reading to Blair; voice soft and steady. Blair knows the poem in French, but she doesn't tell him. She lets him read, listens to his voice meddling with the sound of the wind coming from her open balcony.

X

Saying that she isn't ready to go back to New York would be the climax of euphemisms. But Blair has always felt this way about Paris; not ready to leave it. It's too convenient, too suitable for dreams and relaxing fantasies. She took advantage of Eleanor and Cyrus's cruise to come, and enjoy some quiet alone, for the first time all summer. And Paris happens to be perfect, for quiet.

In the _Musée d'Orsay_, Blair stands in front of _Le_ _Déjeuner sur L'Herbe,_ like she always does.

"You know, a little more than a year ago, I found you in the exact same place. Remember what you told me?"

Another perfect thing about Paris; how one cannot help feeling more in love than they already are. For just a second, Blair is sure that she is hallucinating Dan's voice in her ear. But she can somewhat feel him, having getting used to an unbelievable point to his presence. She smiles, turning around slowly.

He is indeed there, plaid shirt, worn out jeans, hands behind his back and grin on his face. His hair is longer, she hates it. It doesn't feel like they haven't really seen each other in fifty eight days. It feels like he has somehow always been there.

"I told you that I didn't want to hear you or see you" Blair answers "I wanted to pretend you didn't exist. Leave it to you to do exactly the contrary and make me fall in love with you, instead"

"You know I'm always up for a challenge" Dan shrugs.

Then he takes a step closer, he leans down and presses softly his lips on her. He doesn't touch her, just kisses her. Blair closes her eyes. She missed it. She opens them when he leans back up.

"What are you doing here, Humphrey?"

"I wanted to see you"

"I was coming back tomorrow" Blair rolls her eyes.

"I know. But there is something I wanted to talk to you about, and I figured Paris is just as good as any other place. I couldn't wait"

Blair lets out a deep sigh. Somehow, she even missed his writer's psychological introspections.

"What's on your mind?"

Dan grimaces slightly, trying to find the right words.

"After our phone call, yesterday, I took Léon for a walk around the city, tormented by an all-consuming, paralyzing thought"

Blair raises an eyebrow, and suggests "_Why am I walking around the city when I live in Brooklyn?_"

Dan ignores that "What would we have done, if it had been you? Pregnant, I mean"

Blair narrows her eyes on him, trying to understand where he is getting at. Dan shakes his head.

"I thought, and thought, I could hear you talking about plausible deniability and stuff" he says "And then I realized that I was actually more freaked out, when I learned that Vanessa was pregnant, than when I thought it might be you"

"Humphrey, I don't understand what you're saying" Blair stomps lightly her foot, annoyed.

"Béatrice implied that you might be pregnant, and my reaction to that was to go to bed, and go shopping the next day. I think I knew that you would have told me yourself, and sooner if it were true. But the thing is, I don't think Béatrice was lying"

And then he looks at her, dead in the eyes, and Blair feels like he is cracking her open. She takes a calming breath.

"I think she made an assumption, based on true facts. You didn't drink much, because you are serious and dedicated, and you wouldn't want to compromise yourself while working" Dan says, and then he frowns "As for the other thing, I know you're not pregnant. You're –"

Blair's first reaction is to put her hand on his mouth, to stop him from saying more. She doesn't want to hear it, and less from his mouth. Dan is still looking at her, Blair cannot quite say what he is feeling. Slowly, slower than she has ever moved, she brings her hand down.

Dan swallows "You're bulimic again"

He sees Blair's eyes lose focus, like she is trying to look anywhere but at him, and become a bit glassy. He waits for her to respond, half hopes that he is wrong and that she will deny it.

"I didn't mean for it to happen" she whispers eventually, looking down. Dan knows she is crying, but the shake of her body comes more from her bitter laugh "I don't know what to say, it's stupid"

Dan takes one hand from behind his back to lift her chin, forcing her to look at him again.

"Don't say anything" he kisses her, quick "We'll talk about it, but right now, there is something I would like to say"

Blair wipes her wet cheek and looks at him while he takes his other hand from behind his back. He is holding her shoe, the one she left him.

"This is the only thing I took with me, along with my passport. I was short on time, and I couldn't wait"

Dan's eyes never leave hers while Blair watches him lower to the ground, and eventually rest on one knee.

"Humphrey, what are you doing?"

The question she means to ask is really '_Are you having a stroke?_', because she knows exactly what he is doing. She has read the books, she has seen the movies and heard the stories. She just finds it unbelievable that less than a minute ago he was making her face her disorder and now he is kneeling in front of her, legit proposal position and holding out her shoe, not giving a damn about the Japanese tourists that stopped to look at them.

"Blair" Dan says, and takes a deep breath "On the plane to come here, I had about seven hours to list in my head why doing this is beyond stupid. I came down to three reasons. One: we've only been dating for eight months, which I know in the Upper East Side is like three decades, relationship wise, but in the real world, it's not that long. Two: we are like, crazy young. None of us even has a college degree yet, and only one is legally allowed to drink. Three: there are stuff going on back home, which are probably going to make us pick a side, and I have a feeling we won't be on the same one. But come on, who are we kidding? We're never going to leave each other, it's a fact. And now that you are going through some things that I personally don't understand, I wanted to show you that I don't want to be just there exactly when you need me. I want to be always there. Always. And so, really, I don't care if it's today, or tomorrow, or in ten years; but someday, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?"

He asked with a smile, as if he already knew his answer, and Blair wonders when Dan Humphrey became so incredibly confident as to knowing what she wants. And she is still crying a little, but leave it to him to turn her tears of sorrows into weeps of joy. Still, she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction, not yet.

"I don't know your middle name" she says.

Dan laughs "It's Jonah"

Blair nods "Okay. Ask me again"

"Will you marry me?" she wasn't even done talking when Dan asks again, impatient to fall into the next moment with her.

Blair's left foot leaves her shoe, and she holds her balance on his shoulder to slide it into the one he is holding. She doesn't know if she is happier about getting her shoe back, or what it now represents at her foot.

"Yes" she says, and it feels easy "Someday, I will marry you, Daniel Jonah Humphrey"

His smile widens, Blair is certain that so does hers. He stands up, and it's only the next logical step to bring her into his arms, and kiss her. People around them clap, and they laugh on each other's lips.

Blair shakes her head when they separate "Our parents are going to lose it"

"Actually, I was thinking we could keep it to ourselves" Dan kisses her on the cheek, because he can't seem to stop touching her.

"Like a secret engagement?" Blair asks "It's tacky"

"It doesn't concern anyone but us, though. Don't you think?"

Blair thinks for a moment. There are still butterflies in her stomach flying wildly around.

"Actually, I might like the idea"

Dan grins at her "Good. Now let's get out of here"

He leans to pick up the solitary shoe she left on the ground, and lifts her in his arms when he stands back up. As he makes his way out of the museum, people who witnessed everything cheer, people who didn't see watch them curiously and Blair laughs in the crook of his neck.

In her Parisian bedroom, she gets rid impatiently of his clothes, and it makes Dan laugh. She says she wants to keep the shoes on, and he pretends he doesn't like the idea, but really he loves it. They roll around on her bed; Dan kisses her, never stops kissing her, and thinks about how unlikely it would have been to him to be living this moment, four days ago.

They make love until the sun goes down, and even after that. The next morning, they eat breakfast in bed, and they can't seem to stop smiling. Before going to take the plane, they go to sit in the _Jardin des Tuileries_, and gaze at the Eiffel Tower. Blair sips on a glass of wine, fingers tangled in his curls and Dan recites Victor Hugo's poetry with his head resting on her lap.

It's not until they are sitting in the plane, getting ready to head back home that Dan realizes the extent of what they are doing. It's fucked up. Blair smiles at him, and he smiles back, dismissing the thought.

Because somehow when it comes to _fucked up_ with Blair, it's always the good kind.

* * *

_Next chapter will address the reasons of Blair's relapse, and Inside, and Natessa's baby, and the secret engagement. I think it's going to be fun -a bit stressing for the characters, though._

_I hope you will all be there for it._

_I love you all!_

_xo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi lovelies! Sorry for the tardiness, but publishing this chapter was like mounting a bull. _

_I won't ramble, because it's been long enough, and this chapter is a long one anywyay. I just hope I uploaded the correct version of it, otherwise I might have a nervous breakdown._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Back in New York, Dan and Blair are stuck in a limbo of denial. The suffocating weather makes them lazy and forces them to stay at Blair's, walking around in their underwear. Dan takes care of the cooking, because Dorota is still in vacation. Blair sits at the kitchen island and watches him move with a fond smile. While he chops, peels and boils ingredients, Blair tries to imagine them doing the same thing in a different location, one that would be theirs only, and for the rest of her life. She smiles even more when Dan turns around and asks her if she not moving a finger while he cooks is what he is going to get for the rest of his life.

They do not talk about _things_, but it's there in their mind, almost hanging over their heads.

The night before Nate comes back to New York, they go to Vanessa's in Brooklyn to have dinner with her. It shocks Dan how happy she and Blair seem to see each other. The three of them cook together, but Dan is sort of set aside by the girls whispering to one another. He is too preoccupied trying to catch the sight of Vanessa's shirt stretching on her stomach when she moves around, anyway. She isn't really showing yet to the eyes, but Dan knows her body and he can tell that something has changed, now that he knows it. He snaps out of the observation when Blair and Vanessa ask him advice as to how she should break the news to Nate. Dan dodges this one. There is no right way to tell someone their age they are going to be a parent; especially Nate Archibald, who is still basically a teenager most of the time.

Since Dan is being evasive, Blair does her best to help until Vanessa decides she doesn't want to talk about it anymore. She asks Dan and Blair about their summer apart, and Blair wants to tell her what he did. But she bites her lip, keeps quiet and matches Dan's little smile with her own.

Dan and Blair keep their cellphones on the next day, but they don't call anybody. They lay on her bed while reading until Dan's ringtone jars them back to reality. While he writes down the information of the bar Nate wants to meet at, Blair's phone ring. She answers and shows Dan with a single nod that it's Vanessa.

At the bar, Nate and Chuck are sitting in a secluded booth, bottle of scotch started on. Dan shoots Chuck a look, because it's the middle of the afternoon and this isn't Nate's style. Chuck answers with a roll of his eyes, and it doesn't matter anymore, anyway, because Dan is seeing Nate cry for the first time in three years of friendship.

Dan doesn't go back to Brooklyn, that night, but to Blair's. She is already back from seeing Vanessa, asleep on her bed, Léon snoring with her on Dan's spot. Dan joins her, and wonders if she forced herself to fall asleep before he came back; so they wouldn't have to talk, so they could deny even more.

Dan wakes up to gagging noises the next morning, and there is definitely no denial going on anymore. Knowing that Blair makes herself throw up is like living a fantasy, compared to hearing her do it. It's the first time, and as Dan sits up in bed repressing the urge to cover his ears, he thinks that it has got to be the last. He will never have the strength to support it.

Dan waits, eyes settled on Léon who is sitting in front of the bathroom door, whimpering because he probably senses something is wrong with Blair. Dan finally hears the flush of the toilet, and the closing of the tap running she used to attempt to cover the noise. The door opens slowly, then more firmly when Blair sees that Dan is awake, anyway.

Their eyes lock. Dan stands up abruptly and takes her by the wrist, bringing her back to the bathroom with him. He doesn't really know why his first instinct is to take a shower, and make her take one, like some biblical washing of their bullshit. Blair lets him undress her, lets him soap up her body and her hair, and she does the same for him.

Afterward they dress back in their underwear, and lie on her bed; Dan against the head board and Blair between his legs. She tries to teach him how to braid her hair, and he fails miserably. She laughs, making fun of him and he laughs with her. Then he puts his hands flat on her stomach, and makes her lay against his chest.

Blair tenses, until she feels his hand slide slowly toward her hips. Dan kisses behind her ear.

"Is it because of your body?" he asks softly.

Blair tries to lower her heart pace, before shaking her head.

"Then what is it?" Dan asks, more confidently "Why are you doing this, Blair?"

"It's not why I do it, right now. It's an addiction, and like every addiction, I'll keep doing it for whatever reasons. It's more why it started. Again"

"So why did it start again? Why didn't you seek help instead of…"

Blair shrugs and shakes her head at the same time.

"It's complicated"

"Then you better start explaining" Dan doesn't mean to sound so authoritarian, but he needs an answer.

Blair sits back up, and away from him. He can only see her back, the curve of her spine and her messy braid.

"I want nice things" he hears her murmur "When I was in Monaco, I got used to a certain kind of life and I realized it was something that I wanted. Not completely, but sometimes. I got scared that I wouldn't be able to go back. I got scared that I would someday get to a point where my old self would come running back and that she wouldn't want the life I have with you. I didn't want to not want you. It scares me to death, Dan, the thought of being able to hurt you with such shallow matters"

She doesn't dare turn back to look at him, and look at his reaction. She feels him move behind her on the bed, fears that he is going to stand up and walk away. He gets closer to her and puts his arms back around her waist, lips on the skin of her shoulder.

"Blair, I would rather having you hurting me, than hurting yourself like that"

"Don't say that"

Dan pulls her closer, and she twists her neck to look at him.

"I'm serious, Blair. Call me a poor, call me whatever you want, but do not do this to yourself. Because that's what hurts me the most, you know"

He kisses her, and Blair's fingers find their way to his curls. She breathes hard through her nose, because she lacks of air from his kiss, from his honesty and from the way he holds on to her. She thinks of something Vanessa once told her about them; that if one day Blair was to fall, Dan would already be at the bottom, ready to catch her.

This is what this moment feels like.

Dan kisses her harder, tongue sliding between her lips and his hands inching up toward her breasts. He bites her lip, and Blair moans, waiting for him to touch her.

"This is not okay"

Dan and Blair jump apart at the sound. Blair gets off the bed and puts on a robe before running to her door to hug Serena. Dan sits with his back turned to them, and wills the blood out of his lower body before putting jeans and t-shirt on. Blair and Serena are still hugging and giggling and telling each other how fabulous and tanned they look.

When they separate, Dan goes to hug Serena too. She puts her hands on his shoulders and beams at him.

"Guess what?" she says, excited "I just got a call from Karen. Scott proposed"

Dan laughs, happily surprised and amused. He doesn't dare look over at Blair, or he'll break.

"Really? That's wonderful news"

"Right?" she giggles before turning to Blair with an even sweeter smile"And speaking of family…I have Charlie waiting downstairs. I was hoping she could use the guest room for a while"

Dan finds it's his cue to leave, because he doesn't want to hear Blair list all the reasons why living with someone from Florida would be bad for her skin. He takes a shirt and goes downstairs. Charlie is indeed there, fidgeting nervously. Dan never had anything against her, so he greets her with a little smile. It seems to put Charlie at ease, and they chat a bit about California until Blair and Serena come down the stairs.

"You can stay here" Blair tells Charlie "But no going crazy"

Charlie laughs nervously "Thank you. I won't go crazy, I promise"

"And you can't bring Chuck here. It's already disgusting that you basically have the same name"

X

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Dan asks for the third time since they started walking "Because I don't mind staying, you know"

"No! NYU has too few of interesting classes for you to miss registration day"

"You're nervous" Dan points out, glancing at the second cup of coffee she's had that morning, even though it's a hundred degrees out "I can see it"

"Of course, I am nervous, Humphrey" Blair rolls her eyes "Do you think it's going to be easy going back there and seeing the staff who'll witness how I failed to get better?"

"I don't think it is, that's why I'm saying that I don't want to leave you there"

"I'll be fine, Dan" Blair says, and tries to believe it.

Dan leaves her at the entrance of the center. Blair actually has to push him, for him to go away. She gets in and walks directly to her old therapist's office. She tries to ignore the compassionate smile of the front desk worker.

"Blair" Veronica Goldman stands up from her desk to come and greet her with an accolade.

"Thank you for seeing me in such short notice"

Veronica smiles and Blair sits on the couch. She doesn't like the feeling of being back here after such a long time. And even though Blair is very fond of Veronica, she wishes they would have met at some charity, rather than in her office.

But the fact that they already know each other, and that she has already been there somehow makes things easier. Blair is determined to get better, for her and for Dan, so she doesn't pretend that it's just a little relapse and that she has everything under control. She spent the previous night rehearsing how she was going to explain things, and now she is basically reciting.

Veronica only nods, never even asks questions. When Blair hasn't talked for a few minutes, leaving them in a heavy silence, she smiles.

"I like this Dan" she says "You should introduce us, sometime"

"He is…" Blair takes a deep breath "He is the best thing that's ever happened to me, I think"

"And yet, you're scared that it's not going to be enough, one day"

"I cannot change him more than he can change me. What if someday, we realize that…it shouldn't be working"

"Yet it is. He found out that you were relapsing, and he asked you to marry him" Veronica leaves her chair to come sit on the couch next to her. She always has this easy smile on her face; Blair should find it relaxing, but really, it's annoying "Blair, the last time you were sitting here, you were a teenager who felt rightfully abandoned by her parents, and friends. You basically only had your housekeeper. Now, you're a wonderful young woman, who has it all. Friendship, family, love. You shouldn't be scared of being happy. Not you"

Veronica presses Blair shoulder softly.

"I don't think I know how to, anymore" Blair realizes out loud.

"Then just start trying" Veronica says. It feels more like a friend's advice than a therapist's "I have a feeling that Dan would be willing to help"

Blair nods slowly, considering. When had Dan Humphrey become the center of everything going on in her life? The timer on Veronica's desk rings, and she smiles at Blair.

"I'll see you next week"

Minutes later, standing in the hallway of the center, Blair takes out her phone and dials Dan to make sure he isn't waiting for her outside. He picks up after the first ring, worried and asking if he should leave NYU to come and meet her. Blair refuses with a smile, even though he can't see it. They make a date on the afternoon for ice cream in the park, and Blair hangs up before leaving the center.

Chuck's limo is waiting outside, the chauffeur next to the back door greets her while opening it. Blair takes a swift breath and gets in, finding Chuck sitting there, reading a paper. They both say "hi" and the car starts.

The city rolls before her eyes, behind the shade of the window. Chuck is still reading, and his laid back attitude becomes maddening to Blair.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" she says under her breath, unable to refrain it.

She hears the ruffle of Chuck's paper.

"It was your idea" he whispers, as he always does anyway.

"I know. I just…I'm hiding things from Dan. Again. And Nate too. I don't like it"

Chuck is silent for a moment. Blair knows he must be thinking that it is a change of character for her to feel guilty about hiding things.

"Well" he clears his throat, and that makes Blair turn to him. He almost seem nervous, all of a sudden "You're not the one who had to see him cry"

"Nate cried?" Blair asks, eyebrows going up and heart falling down.

Chuck answers with a single nod, not looking up from his paper.

"Then why are you doing this?" she asks softly "Why are you helping us with this?"

Again Chuck takes his time to answer "Because I know Nate. I know how chivalrous he can be, and I know he loves her too. But in the end, life will be easier for him if this baby didn't exist"

It sounds harsh in nature, but Blair is in no position to criticize it.

Vanessa is waiting for them at the clinic. The doctor they're meeting with, and who happens to be an old friend of Bart Bass welcomes them with a nurse. They explain to Vanessa how it's going to happen. They tell her about the pain, and the care she will have to take of her body afterwards. Chuck insists, just like Blair asked him to, that Vanessa's appointment is scheduled after opening hours, when there is no one anymore. They accept, of course; he is Chuck Bass.

Vanessa remains silent the whole time. She just nods when she ought to.

The three of them leave the clinic. Chuck takes a cab back to work and has his chauffeur drop them off in Brooklyn. Blair accepts Vanessa's invitation up for a cup of tea.

"Are you sure about this?" Blair can't help asking when they're sitting at her table.

Vanessa nods, and talks this time "I am. This wasn't supposed to happen. I have a scholarship to go to Barcelona, and that's what I am going to do. This is what is supposed to happen"

"It doesn't mean it won't be difficult"

"I'll manage" Vanessa shrugs, frowning down to her cup "I always have"

Blair nods, and they start sipping in silence. After a few minutes, Vanessa puts down her mug and Blair sees her turn her head to the side. When she understands that Vanessa is crying, she stands up.

Blair is vaguely aware that a lot has changed about her, ever since she started with Dan. Whether it's the guilt of scheming, or the eating pierogies, or watching Francis Ford Coppola movies; things did change about her. She is, however, more aware that Dan brings out the good in her she didn't know was there.

It's the reason why it doesn't feel out of character at all, when she takes Vanessa into her arms.

X

Dan almost throws away the manuscript twice. Each time he ends up putting it back into his drawer. He knows he doesn't have to hide it anymore, since Blair knows, but he just can't bear to look at it. Every time he does, Blair's and Vanessa's praises come back to his ear through his memory, and he doesn't know why it makes him uncomfortable. It's not modesty –you can't be modest and having asked Blair Waldorf to marry –so Dan spends most of his free time diagnosing himself, without much success.

One afternoon, Blair opens Dan's door and finds him sitting in his armchair, reading. She presses her lips into a smile.

"Good afternoon, my secret fiancé"

Dan smiles too, but puts a finger on his lips to inquire silence. Blair's smile disappears.

"Is Rufus here?" she asks in a rushed whisper, looking around.

Dan stands up to greet her with a kiss.

"No, but Milo is down for a nap in my room"

"Oh" Blair takes a step backward "Well, I just wanted to say hello to you and see Léon. I should go"

Dan takes her by the hand and pulls her back to him.

"You don't have to not be there, every time he is Blair. He's one-year-old, he won't kill you"

Blair opens her mouth, ready to deny, but Dan is giving her one of those looks. He sits back in the chair, bringing her onto his lap.

"How are you feeling, today?" he asks, looking over her face as if trying to decipher symptoms of an illness.

"Fine, Humphrey. I'm fine" Blair sighs, turning her head away.

Dan nods "You know I'm only asking because I want you to…"

"Be better, yes, I know"

Dan nods again, before pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"I have something for you" Blair says, reaching inside her purse and getting out a red marker.

Dan takes it between his fingers

"What is it?"

"It's a red marker" Blair nods.

He shoots her a look "What is it _for_?"

"For your book" Blair sees him pout, and kisses him "I know you think it's not worth much, but I think it's brilliant. And I was thinking that if you corrected the parts you don't like, it would be just even more amazing."

Dan rests his forehead on her shoulder.

"You are so irritating" he whispers, pulling her closer.

"You're bending over backwards to help me with my problem. Why should I be denied helping you with yours?"

"I have a bad influence on you, then"

"Perhaps you do"

He smiles, small chuckle leaving his throat. They kiss softly until his phone rings. Dan takes it out of his pocket, and tries to stop Blair from pressing her lips onto his neck.

"Hey, man" Nate's voice is tired in his ear "I just wanted to know if you wanna hang out. I'm…I just… I mean if you're busy…"

"I'm not busy" Dan answers immediately and Blair bites on his skin "Ouch. Let's meet at the park for soccer"

He hangs up, and it's Blair's turn to pout.

"Why do you always leave me whenever Nate snaps his fingers?" she asks.

"He needs me" Dan gives her a sorry look "Vanessa is thinking about getting an abortion, and he doesn't know what to do to convince her of the contrary"

Blair pulls slightly away, uneasy. Dan still doesn't know the part she is playing in all of this. He makes her stand up with him.

"Can I ask you something?" he curls his hand around her neck "I'll call Milo's nanny and have her pick him up, but can you stay here until she comes?"

Blair shakes her head "No. No way. Tell Nate you'll be late"

"I don't know if I should mention Milo to him, considering…Please, Blair"

Apparently, Dan knows the art of puppy-eyes and Blair has never felt so conflicted in her life. She nods, slight shake of her head and Dan leans down to kiss her in gratitude.

"Thank you" he says, before leading her by the hand to the kitchen "He'll probably be hungry if he wakes up. There is a bottle there, and just put some orange juice in it. You can also give him that kind of cookies, just make sure to cut them into little pieces"

Blair cannot retain the way her eyebrows lift a little at his obvious care for Milo. Dan knows things she doesn't about babies, and he is teaching her naturally. At this moment, it occurs to Blair that if they are lucky enough, one day, he'll behave the same with their own children. She won't even have to be scared, or stressed, because Dan already knows everything.

Being in love had always come with a sense of victory for Blair; the satisfaction of getting what she wanted. With Dan, now, the simple sentiment of being lucky is unprecedented.

When Dan is ready to leave, she walks him to the door and he presses her hand in his.

"You'll be alright" he says

It's not a question, he is trying to reassure her. Blair rolls her eyes; he shouldn't be so trusting when it comes to leaving her alone with Georgina Sparks's son. Dan grins at her reaction and leans down for a last kiss.

"Goodbye, my secret fiancée" he whispers against her lips.

Blair turns her head away to childishly hide her smile. There is nothing she can do about the butterflies in her stomach when she hears him say that. He goes and Blair sits on his chair, picking up his book. Pablo Neruda. She starts reading and hopes that Milo doesn't wake up until the nanny arrives. Of course, Dan has been gone for ten minutes when she hears gargles coming out of nowhere. It takes her a few seconds to notice the baby monitor on the coffee table. Blair's entire body freezes, except for her hands that grip the book tightly. She glances over at Léon who is sleeping, as per usual, as if he would give her the answer on what to do.

She takes a deep breath and walks slowly to Dan's room. Milo is standing in a portable crib, holding onto the edge and looking at her curiously.

"Dan?" he asks.

Blair tries to get over the shock of him knowing Dan's name, and clears her throat, lifting her chin.

"Dan is not here. Your nanny is coming to get you"

Milo is still looking at her curiously. Does he even understand what she is telling him? Blair takes a step back when Milo holds up his arms, clearly demanding for her to take him. When she doesn't, she sees his face crumple and he starts whining.

"Oh God"

Blair steps forward and leans down to lift Milo from the crib. It doesn't seem to be enough to him, so Blair brings him on her chest. Milo stops whining then, too distracted by her necklace. His tiny fingers touch it, and he smiles at Blair.

"I can't like you" Blair tells him "So stop being cute"

So apparently, Milo really doesn't understand because that makes him laugh. He nestles against her, putting his thumb in his mouth and resting his head against her chest. Blair starts to relax a little.

He may be Georgina Sparks' son, but God, he smells good.

X

Dan calls Serena when he doesn't know what to do about Nate anymore. He doesn't seem angry, or lost. He just seems sad and a bit tired. Dan figures a woman's perspective into the matter could be useful, but Blair acts strange each time the subject comes up, so Dan calls Serena.

Serena tells them they should spend the evening together. Her plan is to order dinner at the penthouse, while Blair is out with her mother, and make Nate drink until he cracks open. Dan isn't particularly fond of the idea –seems more like something that Chuck would do –but at least, they'll be two to take care of him, so there is no harm to give it a try.

When he and Nate show up at the penthouse, Dan doesn't expect to see Blair there. And from the look on her face, his presence is also a surprise to her.

"I thought you were going to spend the evening with your mother" Dan hugs her, while Nate goes to sit numbly on the couch.

Blair gives a crooked smile "It got canceled. She had a meeting, I'm not sure what"

"Good. Then you can spend the evening with us" Dan glances at Nate before lowering his voice "I'm starting to really worry about him. And Vanessa refuses to talk to me"

"Yes, um, I actually have a thing at Columbia, with the Hamilton House so…"

Dan takes in the slight frown between her eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly, taking her by the shoulders "Is it…is it your problem again?"

Blair shakes her head, avoiding "I really can't talk, right now. I have to go"

The chimes of the elevator announcing a visitor doesn't distract Dan from her suspicious behavior. Blair's muscles tensing under his hands are actually what make him turn around. Chuck is standing in the foyer, interrogating Blair with a look. Dan turns back to her, and her eyes go from him to Chuck in the span of a second.

"Are you ready?" Dan hears Chuck asks. It makes his blood boil.

"What's going on, Blair?"

"I…I…I'm sorry, Dan."

Dan can only imagine the worst from the way her head ducks, guilty; and also the fact that she was clearly getting ready to go out and meet Chuck.

But he must be jumping to conclusions, because it can't be what he thinks. She loves him, he knows it.

"Sorry for what?" he asks.

Chuck clears his throat behind him.

"Blair and I are driving Vanessa to a clinic. She decided not to keep the baby"

Nate, who was until then watching the scene unraveling before him with wariness, stands up, rigid. It's also the moment Serena comes down the stairs.

"She came to me" Blair tells Dan "And I went to Chuck, hoping he would know someone who would stay discreet. It's not because Gossip Girl isn't posting that she doesn't know what's going on" She turns slowly to Nate "I did it for you too"

"Why didn't she come to me?" Nate asks "Why won't she talk to me?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dan asks Blair.

She looks like all the accusatory questions make her dizzy.

"Because it isn't anyone's business but hers" she replies "I'm sorry, Nate, but you won't be the one who'll have to quit school, and give up on a scholarship and face people's judgment"

"Bullshit" Nate says "I told her that whatever she decides, I would be there for her. If only she had bothered to notify me that she wanted to get rid of my child, I would have –"

"You would have what?" Chuck cuts in "Do you really think you're ready to be a parent, Nate? Look at all of us. Look at our families. It's not something easy, to raise a child. It's not something that you do part-time, and dismiss when you feel like getting high"

"Fuck you" Nate replies, marching to him. Dan steps between the two of them, putting his hands on Nate's chest to keep him away.

"Let's take a second, and think about it" Blair holds up her hands, turning to Serena "If it were you, what would you do? Would you give up on everything you have now, to become a mother?"

Serena shivers "Of course not, but I'm not Vanessa. She's been living on her own since she was seventeen, and working, and graduating through homeschool. I mean, we couldn't possibly do it, but she can"

"Well, perhaps she isn't willing to take the chance. And if it's her choice, I am going to respect it"

Dan feels Nate's body loosen, and he goes back on the couch, taking his head in his hands. Chuck seems to want to say something, but just calls the elevator. When it opens, Blair turns back to Dan.

"Don't hate me" she whispers, her eyes in his.

"You know I don't" Dan answers, a bit unwillingly "You know I can't hate you"

He wonders if perhaps, she might be able to actually use that fact against him.

Chuck and Blair leave together, and it makes Dan nauseous. Serena goes to sit next to Nate, rubbing his back gently. After a few pace in the foyer, Dan does just like her, because it's the only thing he can do.

Charlie finds them this way. After Serena fills her in, she sits with them on the couch.

"Is she certain she wants to go through with it?" she asks Serena.

"You would have to ask Chuck and Blair, her confidents" Serena replies bitterly.

"I hope she is" Charlie whispers, almost to herself "Because sometimes, we take a decision out of despair, thinking it's for the best; but we can never go back"

Dan exchanges a dubious glance with Serena in front her Charlie's reverie. What she said sticks, however. He asks Charlie to stay with Nate while he takes a confused Serena to the kitchen.

"Okay. We do agree that Vanessa should have the baby, right?" he asks her.

Serena crosses her arms and gives a firm nod.

"Okay" Dan repeats, taking out his phone "I'm calling Blair. We need to get her to convince Vanessa to wait"

"I think it's too late, Dan"

"No" Dan shakes his head "You've seen Nate. He is going to be miserable for at least the next three months. I know Blair will listen to me. And I know if I ask her to, she'll repeat what we say to Vanessa"

Serena doesn't say anything else to protest, so Dan dials on speaker phone. When Blair answers, he urges Serena on with a look.

"Okay, Blair" Serena takes a deep breath "Tell Vanessa that I'll babysit anytime she wants. And tell her that she can take a year off college to have the baby, then graduate the same year as me. Tell her to think about her eyes, and Nate's eyes in the same person; I mean, who wouldn't want to see that?"

Blair doesn't answer, but she doesn't hang up either. Serena grimaces at Dan; and he doesn't feel like it's working either.

"Blair, are you listening?" Dan asks.

"Yes" Blair answers immediately.

"Tell her that she would be in for the greatest, craziest, most fulfilling ride ever" Dan says "Tell her that when Georgina showed up on my doorstep, the last thing I wanted to be was a father. But then Milo was born, and I fell in love with him. It'll be the same for her, and for Nate. We promise"

There is a silence on the other end for a few seconds before Blair speaks again.

"She just left the room; I had put you on speaker. Well played, Humphrey"

She hangs up. Dan wants to scream in victory, but he gets distracted by the sight of Nate standing by the kitchen door.

"I should go buy chocolates" he says, seemingly knocked out.

Dan laughs and takes him by the shoulders "There are a hell lot more that you're going to have to buy, man. You're gonna be a father"

For the first time in days, Dan sees the ghost of a smile on Nate's face. They hug each other, until Dan turns around and opens an arm toward Serena so she can join them.

She is standing back, arms crossed, foot tapping.

"Why did you just imply that you are the father of Georgina's son?" she asks.

X

When the elevator opens, Vanessa doesn't move, and neither do Chuck and Blair. She turns to them.

"You're the one he is expecting" Blair says "We are not getting in before you"

Vanessa nods a little, takes a deep breath, and steps forward. Blair follows her along with Chuck. The first thing, the only thing Blair really sees is Dan standing in the foyer. Their eyes lock, and neither knows what to feel about the other. Then they get distracted by Nate walking slowly toward Vanessa. He stops in front of her, kind of staring and Vanessa stares back.

"I'm having your baby" she says

They see Nate swallow.

"Okay"

"And you know I can't do it alone" Vanessa adds with a trembling voice "So you better not lie, when you say you'll be there. Because if you walk away, I will find you and I will kill you"

"Fair enough" Nate whispers.

Vanessa bites her lip "And this does _not_ mean that we're back toge…"

Nate grabs her and pulls her into a kiss, oblivious of the others. Blair presses her lips shut to restrain the giggles she is getting. Finally, she thinks. She watches shamelessly as Vanessa answers the kiss, wrapping her arms around Nate's neck.

Then there is a big _thump_; Vanessa and Nate get distracted from their kiss; Blair, Chuck and Serena get distracted from watching and they all turn to Dan lying on the floor with his eyes closed and his skin pale.

"Dan!"

Blair runs to kneel next to him, shaking him a little. He doesn't respond.

"What did you do to him?" she asks Serena standing next to them.

"I don't know!" Serena looks as panicked "We were standing there and he just…dropped!"

"Call Doctor Peterson" Blair tells her before turning to Chuck and Nate "You two, help me get him up to my room"

Nate executes the orders immediately. Chuck takes his time to get to Dan. Blair follows them, feeling worried to her guts. Once Dan is lying on her bed, she takes off his shoes and puts a towel that she soaked in hot water beforehand on his forehead, because his skin feels cold.

"Dan" she shakes him softly "Wake up"

She hates him for making her sound so needy.

When Doctor Peterson arrives, he asks Blair to leave the room. She does so, reluctantly and joins the others downstairs. Chuck has already left with Charlie apparently, and Vanessa is making her a cup of tea. Blair rolls her eyes.

"I am not in a trauma, my boyfriend just passed out"

Serena gives her a compassionate look.

"It's okay to be worried, Blair"

Blair huffs, and turns away from them. She taps her foot nervously on the floor, trying to ignore Nate and Vanessa whispering sweetly to each other. With Serena, they start talking about whether the baby will be a boy or a girl, what it'll look like and what kind of personality it'll develop. Blair doesn't want to spoil their moment, but she doesn't want to witness it either. Serena is right, she _is_ worried and Humphrey is going to pay for that.

Doctor Peterson comes back down with his mallet, and with a little smile.

"He woke up" he says "But I gave him something to put him back to sleep. He needs rest"

"What's going on?" Blair asks, her throat tight.

"His blood pressure is high, and it looks like it has been for quite a time. He seems stressed out."

Doctor Peterson sits down, inviting them to do the same. Blair sits on the couch facing him; this can't be good.

"When he woke up, he was a bit confused" Doctor Peterson explains "He rambled a few things that I noted, perhaps some of you will know what it's about" He takes out a little notepad, and starts reading "_Babies don't grow up in Brooklyn. Monaco bad. Ankle monitor. Charlie weird. Chuck is an asshole_, that is actually the only sentence he said in its entirety, and the last word he said was _book._"

Blair takes in all the words, and sighs with relief.

"Humphrey is an emotional sponge" she tells Doctor Peterson "His childhood friend is having an unplanned pregnancy, or he might be thinking about the baby he raised as his when he was nineteen until he found out it wasn't his. His stepmother has been sentenced to house arrest last year, you know Lily, and it's been tough on his father. Charlie is some weird girl that my best friend is forcing me to host, and Chuck is an asshole that he can't get rid of because he is his adoptive step brother. Also he is my ex."

She doesn't say anything about why Monaco should be bad, or about the book. The others don't seem to be wondering, anyway. Doctor Peterson blinks. Then he sighs.

"Your boyfriend isn't from the Upper East Side, is he?" he asks

They all shake their heads.

"Well, you should go easy on him" Doctor Peterson stands up "He might not be cut out for this world"

Blair rolls her eyes "He's been there for long enough. He is just a little nature"

"Right" the doctor shakes her hand with a smile "I'm just saying he needs rest. You might want to wait before breaking some unbelievable news to him, perhaps if he dated someone that is actually his sister or else"

Serena stands up to go to the kitchen and Nate and Vanessa giggle.

"I'll be sure to do that" Blair can't help smiling a little too.

The doctor leaves, Nate and Vanessa follow, hand in hand and Serena goes out with Chuck and Charlie.

Blair orders enough food for both Dan and her, but he doesn't wake up by dinner time. She eats on her bed, next to him, silently. She relieves him of his pants before changing into her pajamas herself. Blair lies on her side facing him, and watches him sleep until her eyes fall close naturally.

"Tracy, why?"

Blair opens her eyes. In the darkness, Dan is sitting up in bed like he is waking up from a nightmare.

"Dan?" she asks softly, then more firmly "Who the hell is Tracy?"

"She went back with Dexter" Dan mumbles "It's not right, she should be with Mike. Dexter was mean, and she went back with him. And Mike is a writer, and I'm trying to be a writer and you're going to go back with Chuck, aren't you?"

Blair sighs in annoyance "You're still knocked out from the medicine. Go back to sleep"

"You're going to go back with Chuck and I'm going to end up with some girl from New Jersey. We're going to be unhappy"

"No one is going back with Chuck and no one is moving to New Jersey" Blair pushes him back down on the bed. "Gooonight, Humphrey"

"You have to admit that the parallels are there"

"Just _go back to sleep, Humphrey"_ Blair is losing her patience.

Entranced Dan is not funny. Still, she feels the need to reassure him. She puts a hand on his chest.

"The doctor said you're worrying too much, so stop. I am not leaving you. Ever"

"I feel tired"

Blair knows somehow he is not talking just about this moment, and not just about a physical loss of energy. She knows because she feels a little bit the same.

"I think we need a break" she whispers "From friends having babies, and exes and eating disorders. We shouldn't have spent the summer apart. I don't know what to do, to make you feel better"

Dan doesn't answer, and she thinks he fell back asleep until he talks again.

"Don't you have a house in the Hamptons?"

Blair nods with a smile "The pink one not far from Cece's, is my father's"

"Take me there" Dan says "Let's go for a few days. Just you and me"

Blair nods again. She wants to snuggle against him, but she fears of aggravating his state in some way. Dan, however, reaches out and pulls her against his side.

X

"I love you"

Blair doesn't look away from Poe's words printed in her book, but she smiles. Dan rests his arms on the borders of the pool, bringing the upper part of his body out of the water and watches her on her sun chair.

"I don't know if I tell you enough, so I'm telling you now" he says.

"You getting down on one knee in Paris covered it for the next few months, Humphrey. Let me read"

He does as she asks and doesn't bother her anymore with his professions of love. He really just wanted to be sure that she knew.

The Hamptons were a good idea. Every vacationer has gone back to the city, so they never run into people they know from high school. It's all old, rich people who invite them to bingo and charities event that end at nine at night.

Dan and Blair took custody of the master bedroom, and he likes to hold on tight to her in the morning, and make them roll around on the bed until all of her breath is gone from laughing. Dan thinks Blair is right; they shouldn't have spent the summer apart. Before she left for Monaco, fifty eight days away from her seemed like a challenge he ought to take. He made it fifty-seven days, before joining her in Paris, so he considers the goal was mainly achieved. But he never wants to take that kind of challenge again. He never wants to be away from her, ever again.

Blair is everything Dan wants at this point of his life. He doesn't really know how she managed to put herself into that position. He wants to see her every day, and every part of her; from the perfectly cut end of her curls, to the little birthmark behind her knee. And yes, she lies, and she schemes behind his back but it's a part of her he cannot take away. He doesn't even think he wants to. Because she keeps telling him she wants to be like him, and be there for her friends the way he is with his; but the incident with Vanessa made him realize that Blair also schemes to protect.

He never saw it this way in high school, because they were never looking in the same direction. Now that they are, Dan knows; he and Blair, in the end, had always been the same.

"Are you cooking tonight? Or do you want to go out?" Blair asks him.

Dan pulls himself out of the pool, and starts to dry himself.

"Let's go out. I'm not good with fish, and I'm in the mood for salmon"

He goes back in to change, and sits at the desk in their room. From his bag, he pulls out the manuscript and Blair's red marker. Dan works on _Inside_ all afternoon, like he has been doing ever since they arrived in The Hamptons. The first day, he considered breaking down the door when Blair locked him in so he would work on it. The following day, he locked himself on his own.

He doesn't know what Blair does while he works and he prefers not to think about it. Dan doesn't know how long her problem will stay, but he trusts her when she says it is being taken care of. So Dan works on his side, leaves her be on hers until she gets hungry and knocks on the door with Léon.

When they walk to the restaurant that night, Blair keeps hanging onto his arm; she simply can't help herself. She likes being away from everything with him and actually dreads the moment they will have to go back to the city. Since she is always the one doing the reservations, Blair always makes sure to pick a restaurant with booth seats, so she and Dan can snuggle and kiss while waiting for desserts.

That night is no exception. The waiter has barely been gone with their dirty plates when Dan passes an arm around Blair's shoulders, and kisses her softly. He presses his lips on hers, and on their corners, and her cheek, ends up in her neck.

"Careful, Humphrey" Blair laughs "You might give the elderly ideas they cannot sustain"

Dan pulls away with a smile before pouring more wine into her glass.

"School starts the day after tomorrow" he says

Blair pouts "I know. I wish I were Vanessa. She isn't going back"

"Oh believe me, you don't" Dan chuckles "I've seen what morning sickness looks like, you'd rather go to class"

"I can't believe they are going to have a baby" Blair smiles "Nate is going to be a father. Our Nate."

"No thanks to you" Dan says, just to tease. He laughs and kisses her pouts, brings her back close when she starts to move away "I'm kidding, Blair. We all know you were doing it for Vanessa. You've done the right thing"

"Thank you" Blair answers.

The waiter comes back with their lava cake –Blair made them cook one big so she and Dan could share. She cuts a piece, and brings it to Dan's mouth. He laughs, and closes his mouth around the fork.

"Humphrey, you know that if it were me pregnant with your child, I would want to keep it, right?"

Dan goes still. Then he starts chewing slowly, his eyes fixed on her, wondering what to answer to that. Blair clears her throat, embarrassed by her own awkwardness.

"I mean, it's not because I helped Vanessa, that I would do the same. They're not us. That's what I meant. If it had been me…I would have wanted it"

Dan swallows, and so does Blair. She might have had more to drink than she thought.

"That's…that's good to know" Dan laughs "Thank you, for telling me"

Blair nods, and eats the piece of cake he holds in her direction.

When they go to bed that night, Blair's body tucked under Dan's arm, and she hears him starting to snore, she shakes him up.

"Humphrey. There is something else"

Dan stirs slightly, asks her what in a mutter.

"I'm going to get better" Blair says, and she turns around to face him. Dan opened his eyes, at her words and she can see him focus "I'm going to get better. I kept thinking about what you said, that you would rather have me hurt you, than hurt myself. I don't want to hurt anyone, so I promise I'm going to get better. And soon, our only problem will be telling our parents and friends that you proposed. And we're going to be happy"

Blair takes his hand, and puts it over her heart, because it's also a promise to herself. Dan answers with a kiss.

X

They go back to New York the following day. Blair stays in Manhattan, and he stays in Brooklyn. Then when they are done pretending they can stay away from each other, Dan calls Blair and asks her to come over. She knocks on his door five minutes later; she was already on the way.

Dan wakes her up softly in the morning. It's barely dawn, and Blair feels his whisper on her skin more than she hears what he says.

"You told me you have a class at nine" he kisses her neck "And you didn't bring an overnight bag, so we have go back to Manhattan now"

It takes him a few more minutes to get her up, and he actually has to dress her up. He gives her one of his sweatshirt to prevent the morning chill from hitting her skin. Blair only accepts to wear it because Gossip Girl is still out of service.

Dan makes the cab stop at the pedestrian Brooklyn Bridge, and Blair frowns. He smiles at her.

"Trust me?" he asks.

Blair lets him drag her out by the hand. They start walking together, Dan holding Léon by the leash, and Blair clinging onto his arms like she was doing in the Hamptons. Dan makes a quiet comment about the beauty of the morning, and Blair nods in confirmation.

Then he stops walking, and turns to her.

"What are you planning, Humphrey?" Blair asks in a sigh "I've been onto you ever since you woke me up two hours earlier than necessary"

Dan laughs "Well, you're not the only one who can scheme. I've actually learned from the best"

"I'm much more subtle, thank you very much" Blair purses her lips.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Brooklyn Bridge" Blair rolls her eyes.

"_At the middle_ of the Brooklyn Bridge" Dan says. He turns to the left "Manhattan is over there" and then he turns to the right "And Brooklyn is over there"

"What are you getting at?"

"I thought it might be the perfect place for me to do this" Dan steps closer, and reaches inside his pocket. He takes out a ring box "We can't officially be secretly engaged if you don't have a ring. You deserve nice things, you know. And I want to give them to you"

Blair swallows and tries to regain her speech. Then she shakes her head.

"Dan, you don't have to do this" she says "I told you, it was a stupid phase, I don't need all of this. Besides, what if the bank calls Lily? You never spend that kind of money, they'll wonder what is going on"

"I didn't use the trust fund" Dan smiles easily "I used the money I got from my two publications in The New Yorker. Which wasn't that much, so the ring isn't as…glamorous as those women sport in the Upper East Side. But it's actually a good thing. That way you can wear it, and no one will ask questions"

Blair bites her lip, and squeezes her eyes.

"You thought of everything, didn't you?"

Dan shrugs, still smiling "It kinda all fell into place on its own"

He lifts the cap of the box, and Blair sees it. Her engagement ring. Dan is right; it doesn't look like the one she saw on Lily or her own mother. It's smaller, and it doesn't look cheap to Blair. Just more intimate. Dan takes her hand.

"So, Blair Waldorf" he says "Will you officially be my secret fiancée?"

"I can't find any other counter arguments" she replies, but smiles anyway.

She looks down to her hand as Dan slides the ring around her finger. Blair takes a moment to relish into the feeling that is growing right there, in her guts, before kissing him. Dan holds her by the waist and lifts her.

Blair keeps on pressing her lips on his, in every angles, making their smiles match. Then Dan pulls away.

"Come on, you're going to be late"

The idea that she has now to do something as normal as going to class is almost ridiculous. But it's always what she gets with Dan, the perfect moments into her daily life. He pulls her by the end, and they resume walking.

A car is waiting for them in Manhattan. Blair wonders how long Dan has been planning all of this. He didn't give away any signs.

The elevator opens to Blair's foyer, and she finds Dorota there, shaking and smiling. She almost runs to Blair and takes her hand to admire to the ring. Blair turns to Dan, alarmed. He makes a little grimace.

"I had to ask someone your ring size"

Dorota keeps saying things in Polish that Blair doesn't understand, but takes as signs of excitement.

"Dorota" she says pointedly "No one can know, do you understand?"

"I know, Miss Blair. Mister Lonely Boy tell me everything already. He took care of everything"

Dorota goes to hug Dan, and Blair rolls her eyes.

"Get my breakfast ready, and stop calling him _Lonely boy_"

Dan walks her to Columbia with Léon. He holds her hand, and feels the ring cool against his skin. Blair seems like she cannot stop smiling. They run into Nate who greets them happily and shows a picture of Vanessa's ultrasound. A town car stops next to them in the street, and Serena comes out, groggy, muttering that she hates college. She, Blair and Nate start walking to the campus, but Blair stops and turns around.

Dan is still there with Léon. He waves, Léon barks and Blair waves back with a smile. That smile lingers on her lips all day long. There is no reason for it not to be there.

She and Dan are going to be happy.

* * *

_Have you noticed I changed the illustration image? It was made by the wondairful _nightsofcabiria_ on tumblr. Hopefully the next chapter comes sooner. Thank you guys for reading, and reviewing the last one :) _

_See you soon for the next one, sooner for those of you following Square One. You guys might want to look out for a new one shot, also :)_

_Love_

_xo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi lovely people! I missed you! Sorry for the wait, I was swamped with a mémoire for college. If only it was about Dair haha._

_About this chapter, __it's set a few months after the end of chapter 2, I dropped some temporal hints but I wanted to precise, so you wouldn't get confused. It's super long, but I hope not super boring._

_I'll let you decide._

* * *

Dan opens the door to his room, glances quickly at the clock and walks to the kitchen.

"Vanessa! Come on, we're going to be late!"

Vanessa drags herself out of her room, already dressed against the cold, her swollen belly preceding. She is pouting, Dan notices.

"What is it?" he asks

"The baby wants bacon"

She sits on the stool and looks down to her hands.

"Vanessa, we've talked about this. Eating meat when you're pregnant is essential. You can be a vegan again when the baby is born"

Dan gives her the herbal tea he's prepared for her and turns back to start cooking bacon. Vanessa asks for the day's schedule.

"Nate has interviews today, so you'll have to take care of the shopping. Can you handle it?" Dan asks, putting the plate of bacon in front of her.

"It's not like I have more interesting things to do. I've been cleaning the bathroom once a week since we've moved in"

There was a silver of hope at the end of summer, that disappeared with the arrival of fall. Nothing got better. Blair didn't get better as far as Dan would know; she doesn't even really talk about it. Serena started to close down, cutting classes and staying locked up in her room most of the time. Nate got cut off by the Van der Bilts, when he broke the news about Vanessa being pregnant, and his mother stopped talking to him.

Since he and Vanessa wanted to be together, but didn't have the money to rent an apartment big enough for the two of them, Dan suggested they moved in the loft. The money Vanessa's parent could send them served to buy the baby's things. Nate started looking for a job unsuccessfully, blocked by his grandfather. Blair volunteered to take Vanessa to the doctor when Nate couldn't, since it was the only thing she could do that could relieve their friends. Serena insisted on paying every extra medical bill.

That morning, Blair called Dan to tell him she wouldn't make the appointment, and he stepped in. He had rediscovered the pleasure of spending time with Vanessa, because even though everything was pretty shitty for her, she never lost her smile. He knows she is scared, because he knows her, but he sees her gladiator way of keeping her head up above all, and that's exactly what he needs. It's probably why, on their way to the doctor, Dan blurts out in the middle of the conversation;

"Blair is bulimic again"

Vanessa stops ranting about Gondry's latest work and gives a little sigh.

"I know. She told Serena, who told me. I told Nate. He might have told Chuck"

Dan is shaken by his bitter laugh "That's just great, then. Everybody knows, but no one is doing anything"

"Well, it's not like there is much we can do. Serena told me she started seeing her therapist again"

"Yes but…" Dan shakes his head "She doesn't get better. Each time I try to ask her about it, she avoids the subject. I don't know what to do"

"Give her time, Dan" Vanessa shrugs "You have to stop thinking that you can be there for everyone, all the time. Sometimes, people need to get things done on their own, and boy we know Blair is one of those people"

Dan can only shrug in uncertainty.

At the OBGYN's cabinet, Dan sits quietly in a corner, and listens to the conversation between the doctor and Vanessa, remembering when it was Georgina he was taking there. He remembered how scared out of his mind he was back then, and can only imagine Nate feeling the same, these days. Dan hopes Nate will be able to handle it.

"So, have you finally decided if you wanted to know the gender?" the doctor asks Vanessa "Because you'll find out by the end of next month, when you give birth anyway"

"Yes" Vanessa smiles "I convinced Nate to find out, but I don't want to know before him, so you'll have to tell Dan. Then he'll tell the both of us together at dinner"

"Alright" the doctor smiles, handing Dan a manila file with Vanessa's name on it.

He opens it, glancing at the medical vocabulary he doesn't get. The doctor points at a single line. Dan looks up at Vanessa, and wriggles his eyebrows, teasing. She laughs, and Dan is certain her baby will get the same dimples. Like mother, like daughter.

X

"Wow. You two look terrible"

Blair buries her face into her pillow when Nate opens her curtains, letting the light in. She feels next to her Serena doing the same.

"Girls, you know I hate to be the responsible one, but we have classes today"

Nate sits on the edge of the bed, and gives them the two coffees he brought with him. Blair only stirs when the smell gets to her nose, making her sit up and reach for the coffee. Serena moves too, but only to get off the bed and stagger to the bathroom.

"What's with her?" Nate asks Blair.

"Louis called her yesterday" Blair answers after two reviving sips "He is getting married"

Nate nods in comprehension.

"So she wanted to go out and get wasted, last night. I couldn't leave her alone"

"You should have. You look like a zombie"

Blair kicks him, and lies back on the bed, pushing out a deep sigh.

"Everything sucks" she mutters.

Nate goes to lie on the spot Serena left .

"Tell me about it" he says, sounding bitter "Didn't get the job I was after. They said they didn't want to create a feud with my grandfather. You know he actually told me that he wouldn't have cut me off if I had impregnated someone _of our rank_? Asshole"

They stay silent until the sound of Serena throwing up in the bathroom distracts them. Nate gets off the bed.

"I've got it" he mutters, walking to the door "Serena, I'm coming in"

Blair hears Serena telling him off, but Nate goes in anyway. Blair takes her coffee with her and walks down to the kitchen, finding Dorota preparing her a bento.

"Miss Blair, you have class in one hour"

"I know" Blair snaps.

Dorota isn't vexed, of course and keeps parting the sushi into her bento. Blair drinks more coffee.

"Dorota"

"Yes, Miss Blair?"

"Dan and I haven't had sex in a month"

Dorota stops moving, and looks up. Blair groans. She doesn't know what got into her, but she's never done well with hangovers.

"Perhaps he too busy to think about sex" Dorota offers with a shrug.

"No man in his twenties is ever too busy for sex Dorota, not in America" Blair mumbles, looking down.

"I don't know what to say, Miss Blair"

"I don't expect you to say anything. I don't even know why I told you. It's just…he doesn't even seem embarrassed about the fact that whenever things start to heat up lately, he doesn't get to the point where he…"

Blair gives Dorota a pointed look. Dorota frowns at first, then exclaims.

"Oh"

"Yes" Blair sighs "He just lies on his back and takes me in his arms. I'm afraid of what it means"

"It don't mean anything, Miss Blair" Dorota assures with a firm shake of her head "Go and talk to Mr. Fiancé"

Blair rolls her eyes. Since she forbade Dorota to call Dan 'Lonely Boy', whenever they're alone, she calls him 'Mr. Fiancé'. Blair doesn't know if it's better or worse.

"I can't go talk to him" Blair pouts, getting down from her seat "I have classes and so does he. Thank you for listening, Dorota. If anyone else hears about this, your ass will be back in Poland before you can even blink."

She sees Dorota smile under the threat, and it annoys her even more. Blair gets showered in the guest bathroom, because Nate and Serena are still in hers. When she is ready to leave, all dressed and packed, Nate is covering Serena up on the bed. They lay a last sorry look over her, before going.

"She never talks about him" Nate says, in the town car "I thought she got over him"

"He writes her letters" Blair admits "I found one in her purse the other day. She won't get over him, unless he cuts the strings"

"We should tell him to, then" Nate sighs "I mean, I like Louis and all but…she can't keep hoping for him, can she?"

Blair looks out the window "I guess not"

The car stops on the campus, and Nate gets out alone. He shoots Blair a curious look.

"There's somewhere I need to be" she tells him "Lunch later?"

He nods, closes the door and Blair asks the chauffeur to take her to NYU. She completely has Dan's schedule memorized, and figures he is already back from taking Vanessa to the doctor. She sneaks in his Philosophy class smoothly, and looks for him amongst the crowd, hoping he isn't one of those who sit at the front row. He's not. She finds him by the back of the room, listening attentively to the lecture. He looks up and smiles when he sees her sitting next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks in a whisper.

"Relieving you from a wrong interpretation of Arendt"

"You just got here, you can't know it's wrong"

"It's NYU. It has got to be" Blair takes his hand in hers "Come on, get your coat"

Dan doesn't even hesitate before he obliges, but mumbles something about a final examination coming up. Blair rolls her eyes, and pulls him by the hand. The professor spots them, and slows his lecture to watch them leave the room, disapproving.

In the hallway, Dan has trouble putting on his coat, distracted by Blair's kisses.

X

They found a café they like to go to together, just the two of them. Now that they both have roommates, it's harder to find time alone. The café is a place they found refuge in from the rain at the beginning of fall. Dan fell in love with it, the wooden furniture and the soft ambiance. Blair fell in love with the Dan he is in the bar; relaxed, smiling, loving. The staff is starting to know them, and they have a booth they usually go to by the back, giving them the intimacy they need.

When their orders arrive –black coffee for Blair, cappuccino for Dan –she snuggles closer to him. Dan passes an arm around her shoulders, lips brushing her temple softly. She takes his hand on her arm to link their fingers together, and Dan starts playing absent-mindedly with the ring. It makes Blair smile.

"We still haven't figured out a way to tell everyone" she whispers "So far, I've narrowed it to one option: send a group text"

Dan chuckles "I think it might come down to that, eventually. They're going to think it's a joke, when we tell them"

"I won't let them" Blair says, chin imperiously up "This is a very serious subject. We are engaged, we want to spend the rest of our lives with each other. I won't let them think that it was a decision made in the heat of the moment"

"It kind of was" Dan grins at her "I mean, if anyone had told me when I saw you in Paris two summers ago that I would be proposing to you on the same spot a year later"

"You would have had the same reaction as me" Blair shrugs "Intense nausea, and refusal to let the day come. But we would have missed out"

"We really would"

Dan leans to kiss her, and Blair meets him halfway. When she pulls away, she sees him smile. She likes it so much, when he smiles.

"I think we should tell our friends first. They might give us advice on how to break it to our parents"

"Ugh" Blair shuts her eyes in annoyance "They're going to ruin everything with their judgments"

"Well, we still are pretty young" Dan concedes with a shrug "And we haven't celebrated our one-year anniversary"

"Which is when, by the way?" Blair asks, genuine "I mean, we never actually made anything official until Serena found out and threw a fit; and I refuse to take that day as a mark"

Dan thinks, humming "How about the day we went to see _Nénette_?"

Blair smiles "Deal"

After a last kiss, they both get lost in their coffees and thoughts. Blair glances from time to time at him, just to see. He isn't smiling anymore, he seems preoccupied.

Sometimes, Blair is scared that he regrets the engagement.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to class" Dan says, throwing a bill on the table.

Blair pouts "I don't want to go. I would rather go home and watch a movie with Léon. How about _Sabrina_?" she asks, hopeful.

Dan smiles, but shakes his head "When we tell our parents how irrationally in love with are, we should at least have good grades to appease them"

"Right. It's not like we're independent adults"

"Who use their money"

"Details"

Dan helps her in her coat, and they leave the café together. In the cab on the way to Columbia, Dan kisses her. His thumb brush on her cheek and Blair delights herself of the way their tongues touch. They never really talked about how they're not intimate anymore. Like Blair told Dorota, it doesn't seem like Dan is embarrassed by it. It doesn't seem like it bothers him, and Blair doesn't want to be the nymphomaniac one by raising the subject. She just hopes it won't linger, they already had so much obstacles to go through.

But then Dan bites her lip, making her groan. She feels his smug smile on her lips.

"Art History is not going to compare to that" she whispers

"Neither is Japanese literature, believe me"

Blair sees through the window they are getting closer to Columbia, so she pulls slightly away to collect herself.

"Have you decided on a major?" she asks to distract herself.

Dan sighs "I had to, if I want to graduate next year. I went with French Literature"

Blair smiles, pleasantly surprised.

"Really? You went with Baudelaire and Beaumarchais instead of boring Hemingway and Fitzgerald? I did have a good influence on you"

Dan lifts a finger "Okay, first; we're going to watch any Buñuel movie I want tonight for you to make up for calling Fitzgerald boring. Second, you're giving yourself too much credits, I've been taking French literature since freshman year"

"Yes but you didn't think of making it your major before dating me" Blair stabs his chest with a finger "Admit it, Humphrey. I am your greatest inspiration"

"Sure, sure, whatever makes you shut up" Dan rolls his eyes "What have you decided on?"

Blair shrugs "I went with Mechanical Art. I know everyone expected me to take Impressionism, but I needed something less mainstream"

"Of course" Dan grins "So you went with Hirst and Bulloch instead of boring Monet?"

Blair is silenced by the citing of two of his favorite artists that she _is_ studying for her major while the cab stops on the campus.

"What were you saying about you inspiring me?" Dan wriggles his eyebrows.

Oh, how proud he looks, it's disgusting.

"Shut up, Humphrey" she says, getting out of the cab and slamming the door over his laugh.

X

Over the phone, they try to decide how to tell the news to their friends.

"We should invite them over for tea, tomorrow afternoon" Blair says, rubbing Léon's head sitting next to her desk.

Dan laughs in the phone "This isn't Downton Abbey, Blair. We don't invite people over for tea anymore"

"Of course not in Brooklyn, where tea is just some pretentious organic alternative to coffee" Blair rolls her eyes "But I'll have you know that it's still a welcoming gesture, in the Upper East Side"

"Fine. How would that go then?"

"Well tomorrow afternoon, we ask them to come over for tea and we tell them. As simple as that"

"As simple as that" Dan repeats absent-mindedly.

"Then we kick out Serena, and you spend the night so we can properly celebrate" Blair lowers her voice suggestively.

"We'll see about that depending on how the afternoon goes"

Blair bites the inside of her cheek, instantly annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Am I ugly or something?" she asks

"What? What are you talking about?" Dan sounds immediately defensive.

"Why don't we have sex anymore? It's been a month, and God knows how much I've tried"

"We've been busy, Blair" Dan answers, tense "At least I have"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Dan sighs "It wasn't supposed to mean anything, Blair. I'll tell Nate and Vanessa about tomorrow. Take care of the others"

"Fine" she hangs up without saying goodbye first.

Nate and Vanessa laugh when Dan tells them about the tea party. They make jokes which are funny, but Dan isn't really in the mood. He knew it wouldn't go past Blair that he has been reluctant to any kind of physical intimacy, but he doesn't want to have to explain it to her. She is the one not opening up first, and Dan won't, until she does.

On his way to Blair's with Nate and Vanessa the following afternoon, Dan braces himself for the worst reaction from their friends.

When they arrive at the penthouse, Chuck and Charlie are already there and Dan is instantly alerted by the sight of Blair and Serena standing in the foyer, facing each other with a frown. Blair turns to them at their arrival.

"Guys" she breathes out "Can you please talk some sense into Serena and tell her that quitting college isn't a good idea?"

Nate grunts, avoiding and walks Vanessa to the couch.

"It's just not for me" Serena says, like it's the umpteenth time she pronounces it "At least I tried. This isn't what I want"

"You _never _know what you want, Serena!" Blair almost yells "Why not stay in college until you figure it out?"

"Because it's a waste of time and money and energy that I don't have" Serena shrugs carelessly.

She and Blair engage in a stare contest. Blair finally gives up with a wave, sighing.

"You know what, it doesn't matter right now" she says, walking to stand next to Dan "We have something to tell you"

"I don't know, Blair" Dan mumbles, tired. The moment doesn't feel right to him. "Why don't we just have a talk with Serena?"

Blair gives him the deadliest look she has ever featured in his direction. Before she can say anything, Chuck talks.

"Serena is a big girl. I have a meeting in an hour, so why don't we just wrap it up?"

"It's not something we can wrap up, Chuck" Dan snaps, defensive for some reason "And there is already a lot of tension here"

"Everyone's been tensed for months, Dan" Nate sighs "Let's get over it, one more day won't change a thing, what's up?"

He too seems impatient, and it annoys Dan. None of this is right.

"Alright, fine" Dan nods "We've already been pretending that none of us knew about Blair's problem coming back, we're just going to pretend that Serena's decision to quit college again has nothing to do with a prince getting married across the ocean. We've seen her do it before, but we're going to pretend it's not what's going on"

Dan starts pacing, ignoring Serena's murderous glare on him.

"You're right, Nate. I'll keep ignoring that when Vanessa used to have insomnia she would work on a scenario or on editing a video but now the only scenario she writes is about what she'd do, if you were to leave her"

"How do you…?" Vanessa starts asking

"I know you" Dan says "I know that you may forgive, but you never forget, and that you are scared that Nate will one day choose his grandfather, like he's done before; that the responsibility will be too much for him to handle, and that you'll be alone, in the end"

"Which won't happen" Nate says firmly, looking at Dan.

"Well she can't be sure of that" Dan replies "Because really, when was the last time you've actually done something by yourself, except getting Vanessa pregnant?"

"Humphrey, what's going on with you?" Blair's voice faintly reaches Dan's ears.

He doesn't pay much attention because Nate is now standing up and facing him.

"If you wanted us out of the loft, you could have just said so" he tells Dan.

"That's not what I want, and you know it" Dan barely refrains from rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever" Nate holds out a hand to Vanessa to help her get up "We'll be gone by tomorrow. Thanks for everything, man" he adds, sarcastic.

Dan knows there is nothing he could say that would make them stay, and the others don't do anything either, too busy eying him suspiciously. Dan stares back, and throws his arms in the air.

"Oh come on, all I've done is saying the truth. And it was only the tip of the iceberg" he turns to Charlie "We know something is going on with you. You're our number one subject of conversation when you're not around. But we can't figure out what it is about you that throw us off, so we just wait for you to screw up. None of us tell you to be careful with Chuck, none of us tell you that you don't know what you're getting into with him, even though you are younger than us. We assume that if he screws you over, it'll just trigger whatever you need to do for us to see the real you. We don't actually say it, but we're all thinking it"

Charlie seems to have trouble breathing, suddenly, and she is shaking. She looks over at Serena and even Blair for help, but they look down, not denying what Dan just said.

"Well, thank you for the vote of confidence" Chuck says, his "But you don't know what's going on between us"

"We don't need to know whatever you two do when you're together to know that you'll drive her away, like you've done to every girl you ever had something with" Dan laughs "It's your pattern"

"You don't know me, Humphrey"

"I'm the one who started dating Blair, after you. And even before when you guys were together, and especially after you broke up, I could see how toxic you are"

"You know what never happened when Blair and I were together?" Chuck asks, visibly heating up.

"You respecting her?"

"Guys, it's enough" Serena cuts in.

"When we were together, Blair never relapsed" Chuck says, ignoring her "You think we don't know that you're the reason she's bulimic again?"

"Chuck, shut up!" Serena shouts, before Blair can react.

"You don't know anything" Dan points at Chuck.

"You're not the only one with insight; you might be living the perfect romance with Blair right now, but we've known her for longer than you. We know, Humphrey. We know that she was so stressed out about hurting your poor, proud Brooklyn feelings that it was the only way she found to release the tension"

"Enough, Chuck!" Blair says.

But she sees Dan walking to Chuck with his fists closed, and she barely has time to step in between them before he stops. He turns around, taking a loud breath and walking away. Serena leaves the room, after kissing Blair on the cheek

"You're both assholes" she says, going up the stairs.

"At least I never pretended I wasn't" Chuck replies, his eyes fixed on Dan.

He calls the elevator. Charlie stands there with tears in her eyes, looking like she doesn't know where to put herself.

"Go" Blair tells her, when the elevator opens.

And so she follows Chuck out.

Blair and Dan stand alone in her living room, the silence only broken by Léon's whimpers on the couch. Dan doesn't want to turn around and look at Blair. But she can only look at him. Chuck's words ring loudly in her ears, and she knows it hit Dan hard. She also knows that what Chuck said is probably what Dan has been thinking all this time.

She hears him clear his throat.

"I know you want to say something" he tells her, not turning back "So just say it already"

Blair crosses her arms "Fine. I want you to go see a doctor"

Dan turns around then, surprised and confused.

"What?"

"I want you to go see a doctor" Blair repeats pointedly "You haven't been yourself. You barely smile, you look pale and you're always tired. I don't want you to be dying on me or something, so I want you to go see a doctor"

"I'm fine" Dan shrugs "I don't need to–"

"Humphrey!" Blair stomps her foot "You ruined our engagement announcement, so you owe me. And I want you to repay me by going to a doctor, and do some blood test."

It takes Dan a few seconds to finally nod in agreement.

"Also, you need to do something else" Blair walks closer to him, puts her hands on his shoulders "If I ever feel like you're blaming yourself for my problem, I'm breaking up with you. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, and I won't let you think of the contrary as long as we're together"

Dan doesn't answer anything, but he looks down. Blair takes his hands, and leads him up the stairs, calling Léon. In her room, she makes them lie together on the bed with his head on her chest.

"Sleep" she tells him while stroking his head and his forehead. She sees him hesitate to close his eyes "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you. Always"

After a few seconds, Dan's eyes fall shut. Little by little, Blair unknots with the tip of her index the now permanent frown between his eyebrows.

X

It takes a lot of convincing from both Vanessa and Blair for Nate not to move out of the loft. Vanessa doesn't want to go to The Empire, because she doesn't feel at home somewhere where there is always someone paid to do something. Blair tells Nate that something is going on with Dan and he'll get better.

Nate reluctantly accepts to stay, but he doesn't address Dan.

A week before Christmas, at the start of the Holiday break, Blair stands in her foyer, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. The elevator opens and her mother appears, all smile, before seeing Blair's posture and she rolls her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you annoyed to see me?" Blair asks "Is that why you're abandoning me to go to the Bahamas on a family Holiday?"

"I offered you to come with us, Blair" Eleanor sighs, while Dorota helps her out of her coat.

"I'm not spending Christmas in the Caribbean's. We are not some random _nouveaux-riches_"

"We're happy to see you too, Blair" Cyrus laughs after having tipped the doorman "Now, I hear Dorota prepared us her famous meatloaf"

"You don't deserve it" Blair huffs.

Her phone rings in her pocket, and she picks it up while dodging the kiss her mother attempts to give her on the way to the dining room.

"Humphrey, my family hates me" she picks up.

"I'm sure they do" Dan answers, dubious "I went to see Doctor Peterson this afternoon"

"Oh" Blair pinches nervously the hem of her skirt "What did he say?"

"He had me do some blood test like you predicted. He said it was just to be sure everything was alright. He gave me vitamins"

"Okay. Well, keep me posted"

"I will. So what's this about your family hating you?"

Blair groans "They're going to Atlantis for Christmas. Can you believe how tacky they're being?"

It makes Dan laugh "Well, my mother is going to visit Jenny in London, and so I'll go to California to visit Cece with my Dad and Lily. Eric and Serena will be there too. Why don't you join us?"

"What about Chuck and Charlie?" Blair asks, and regrets it.

"I think Charlie is going back to Florida to see her mother. As for Chuck, don't know, don't care"

"Okay. Well, I guess I don't have any other option. California with you it is"

"I love being you choice by default" Dan laughs "Makes me feel really special"

Blair shakes her head with a smile that disappears when she hears her mother call her.

"I have to go, Humphrey. Call you later"

"Alright, I love you"

And the smile is back. She hangs up on her way to the dining room, and pouts as she sits, just for good measure.

"I'll have you know that my boyfriend has offered me to spend the Holidays with him, because he obviously loves me more than you do" Blair tells Eleanor, who rolls her eyes once again.

"Cyrus" Eleanor waves to her husband sitting on her right "Could you explain to Blair that we received an invitation that we simply could not refuse?"

Blair picks up her glass of wine and sips from it, her eyes narrowed on her mother. Cyrus chews slowly on his salad with a smile.

"I could do that" he says "But I would rather ask Blair about the ring on her finger"

Blair chokes on her wine.

X

Dan blinks at Blair. He swallows nervously.

"And then, what happened?" he asks in a whisper.

"I panicked, took my purse and got the hell out of there"

"Fuck"

Blair showed up at the loft the previous night, rambling about how she didn't want to spend the evening with her mother and how she missed him. Dan found her attitude strange, but he didn't investigate further, because it wasn't the first time Blair had gotten hyperactive for no reason.

It's only in the morning over their breakfast at the kitchen bar that Blair admits what really happened.

"They didn't say anything?"

"Well my mother looked like she was having a stroke. And Cyrus was just smiling" Blair grimaces "It's bad, isn't it?"

"I don't know" Dan shakes his head "I don't…oh, shit!"

"Reading my mind"

Blair's phone beeps on the bar, and they both tense. She reads the text.

"My mother is telling us to come over at two o'clock this afternoon. She says it's non-negotiable."

Dan nods "Okay, it gives us time to think about what we're going to say. There is no reason to be nervous"

Blair thinks for a moment, and straightens up.

"You know what, Humphrey? There is absolutely no reason for us to be nervous. We love each other, and we want to be together, and if she isn't happy with that, well she can just suck it."

Dan doesn't know how to feel about telling Eleanor Waldorf-Rose to suck it, so he just nods. Even after, Blair chews on her waffle nervously. Dan reaches for her hand, holding it in both of his.

"Hey. You know what today is?"

Before she can answer, Dan walks to the fridge and unpins from it a pink movie ticket that he waves.

"One year"

Blair's lips stretch easily into a smile. She steps down from her stool to join him. Her mind is reeled by a thousand of thoughts, each of them ending in a _who would have thought_ kind of way. She doesn't try to translate it into words. She just kisses Dan, and he kisses back.

That afternoon, when they leave the loft, they hold hands. They never separate; not to get into the cab and not to get out of it. In the elevator, Blair's grasp tightens around Dan's. He tries to reassure her by stroking his thumb on the back of her hand.

"We'll be fine" he whispers when the elevator opens to her foyer.

Blair nods, and they both take a step in.

It's not just Eleanor and Cyrus waiting for them, but also Rufus and Lily, Nate, Vanessa, Serena, Chuck and Charlie.

Blair's breathing falters a bit, and she can feel Dan holding onto her hand tighter too, now. He doesn't quite know what to understand of the way Rufus is looking at him, but he knows it's not good.

Eleanor clears her throat.

"Blair, Daniel. It has come to our attention that you both recently took a decision that could affect the rest of your life. And while we can understand the feeling of being young and in love, the decision to get married is not something that –"

She is interrupted by Nate, Serena and Vanessa.

"What?" the three of them exclaims, frowning.

"You didn't know that was why we asked you here?" Rufus inquires

"You didn't exactly tell us" Serena says "You said that you needed us to talk to them, and I thought it was because Dan has been a giant douche bag recently" she turns to Blair with a little smile "You're engaged?"

Blair gives a small shrug, matching her smile and nods. Before she can say anything, Eleanor cuts back in.

"Well, we asked your friends here to show you that you don't have to rush into anything"

"I agree" Rufus says "You can ask Nate and Vanessa, becoming an adult is a difficult step, and that you should be sure of your decision"

"What makes you think they aren't sure?" Charlie asks "They've been engaged for at least four months now" She catches everyone's attention, and explains with a shrug "I noticed the ring. But I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if it was what I thought"

All the eyes in the room fall on Blair's hand, while Dan and Blair stare at Charlie blankly.

"The fact that it's been going on for so long, and that they never told us proves that they didn't really think it through, I think we can agree on that" Eleanor says, looking annoyed.

"Sure. It's not like you wouldn't have been supportive if they have told you right away" Charlie replies, sarcastic "I mean, aren't you just jumping to the roof right now?"

The sudden insolence from her gets to Rufus, Lily and Eleanor. Cyrus smiles a little.

"What we are trying to say" Rufus continues, his eyes going back onto Dan and Blair "is that you are both really young, and you still have time. And granted, you managed to stay together for…let's say roughly a year, because you didn't even notify us when you started dating either, but we know you and there is bound to be conflicts of interest in your relationship one day, given to your upbringing"

"Okay, that's enough" Serena says. She steps forward to face all the adults "Really, Rufus? _You _are going to tell them that a relationship between Brooklyn and the Upper East Side is impossible? _You_? And Eleanor, I get it, you're scared for Blair, you don't want her to get hurt. But did you know she relapsed? Did you know she was bulimic again? Because Dan did, and he's been next to her every step of her recovery"

Blair doesn't dare look at her mother. Eleanor clears her throat.

"What Blair chooses to tell me or not…"

"She didn't choose to tell Dan" Serena shakes her head "He understood. And before you put it on the proximity, when he realized what was going on with her, he was in New York, and she was in Monaco. Don't you want that for you daughter? Someone who will know that something is wrong, even though they're miles apart, and who will be there for her no matter what?"

Eleanor doesn't answer, but Cyrus nods vigorously.

"And also, how horrible are you to take Nate and Vanessa as an example?" Serena can't seem to stop ranting "They already know that it's going to be difficult, but they're trying really hard to get through it and not be scared, and you're using them to tell Dan and Blair '_don't get into adulthood if you're not ready, and if you don't want to end up miserable like them'_. How dare you?"

"That's not what we meant" Rufus says

"Well it sure was what it felt like!" Serena replies "And lastly, I think that none of you is accredited to talk about marriage. I'm sure that you all took your time, thinking about marrying your first spouse. Well, except mom. But look where it got you. You can't know what the right way to get into marriage, no one knows what the future is made of. But the way I see it, Dan and Blair are off to a pretty good start. So what's going to happen now is that you're going to back off, and you're going to be happy for them"

All the adults stay silent. They are obviously angry, but probably because they were just put back in their place by the least responsible of the children they raised.

Chuck is the first one to break the lingering silence, standing up and taking his coat with him.

"I think we're done here. Have a good day" he tells the adults.

Charlie stands up and follows him, without saying anything. Nate tries not to laugh at the faces of the adults, and helps Vanessa up before going after having muttered a goodbye. Serena shakes her head at their parents, and follows the others.

Dan and Blair remain standing there, still holding hands, not knowing what to do.

"So…" Dan starts, clearing his throat.

None of the adults react.

"We're gonna go" Blair says, uneasy "I'll see you at dinner, mother"

Still no reaction.

Dan and Blair step slowly backwards together and join their friends in the elevator right before it closes.

X

Once they are out in the streets, Dan and Blair breathe and laugh.

"Wow" Dan says "That was intense"

They turn to their friends, and the laugh dies in their throats. Serena, Vanessa, and Nate are crossing their arms. Even Chuck is giving them some kind of annoyed look.

"How could you not tell us that Dan proposed?" Serena asks.

Blair sighs "I don't know, everything was so messed up, it didn't seem like the right time"

Serena pursed her lips "Chuck, call your limo. Nobody moves"

Chuck obliges and once the limo is there, Serena asks the chauffeur to take them to the Ritz. Dan wonders what's going on, getting in the car, but Blair seems excited. At the bar of the Ritz, Serena makes them sit at a table and orders a bottle of champagne that she puts on Lily's tab. Once they all have a flute in their hands, she lifts her glass.

"To Dan and Blair"

"Or to Blair and Dan" Vanessa corrects, always the feminist.

Dan and Blair –or Blair and Dan –both laugh, and they all join their glasses to clink at the center of the table.

"So" Nate grins at Blair "How did he do it? Tell us every little detail"

Blair takes a second, delighted by the attention.

"Well, I had left him a shoe of mine to remind him of me at the beginning of the summer. When he realized what was going on with me, he wanted to show me that he would always be there for me, when I needed him and even when I didn't. And so he found me in Paris, in front of my favorite Manet, and he got down on one knee, with the shoe I had left him"

"Oh my God" Charlie breathes out.

"Dan!" Vanessa turns to him "I didn't know you could be so…amazing!"

"Psh" Nate huffs "I could do better, if I wanted to"

Vanessa gives him a look.

"That's not all" Blair says, feeling smug "Since he didn't propose with a ring the first time, he bought one with the help of Dorota. Then one morning, he took me to the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge, as a symbol, right between Manhattan and Brooklyn, and he gave me the ring there"

"Oh, come on!" Serena, Vanessa and Charlie exclaims.

Chuck and Nate shake their heads, snorting.

"Well, I'm very happy for you" Vanessa lifts her untouched glass, while rubbing her belly with the other hand "I'm sure your goddaughter will love you to tell her the story" she tells Dan.

Dan lifts his eyebrows, struck "What? You want me to be the godfather?"

Vanessa nods "Who else would I want? You're my oldest friend, and you're the one to convince me to keep her. You took us in when Nate's family gave up on him. It's your role"

Dan reaches out to press her hand affectionately.

"Who is going to be the godmother?" Blair asks, eager to be titled.

"My sister" Vanessa answers.

Blair's smile instantly disappears "What do you mean you sister? Does she even exist?"

Nate laughs "We need someone of Catholic belief, Blair, just like Vanessa"

"Vanessa isn't catholic" Blair protests.

"Hum…yes I am" Vanessa replies.

Blair rolls her eyes "Right, because being an atheist artist was too mainstream" she sits back, and crosses her arms "I can't believe it. After all the work I've put for the two of you to get back together last year, you're just going to relish me as the godfather's wife? That's unacceptable. Dan, kick them out of the loft."

"I knew you would take it this way" Nate sighs "And you're right, you did put a lot of effort into our relationship, without us wanting you to, by the way. So if you had to play a role in our lives, it would me much more of a Maid of Honor thing"

Blair's interest peaks up, along with the other's. She sits up.

"What are you saying?" she asks.

"We're saying that we talked and that _hypothetically_" Vanessa answers pointedly "If we were to one day take the road that you and Dan are crazy enough to engage on…you, Blair Waldorf, would be standing next to me"

Blair thinks about it. She can already picture herself planning the bachelorette party, and making sure Vanessa's family wears acceptable outfits.

"Oh, believe me" Blair says, her breath short with excitement "I'm going to make you take that road"

"Easy, there" Dan rubs her back.

"Also" Nate says, looking at Chuck "It's only fair that you would be the one standing next to me"

Chuck nods, legendary half grin appearing "Hypothetically, of course"

"Hypothetically" Nate repeats, smiling at Vanessa, who is smiling back.

"And Serena" she says "I know all the important positions are filled in, but we didn't forget how you said that my eyes and Nate's eyes in the same person would be worth seeing. And since we found out that person is going to be a girl, we realized Serena would be a pretty good middle name"

"Oh" Serena puts a hand over her mouth, moved.

"Are you going to cry?" Dan asks her, seeing her eyes fill with water.

"Shut up" she answers, wiping her eyes "I want to say something"

She lifts her glass and looks at all of them, more serious than anyone has ever seen her.

"Dan was right, the other day. We are all really messed up people, with really messed up lives. But can we make a promise? It's going to sound very childish, but Dan and Vanessa have known each other their whole lives, and Charlie you're my cousin, even though you're weird, and all the others and I are the Non-Judging Breakfast Club…"

"The what?" Dan asks under his breath.

"…I want us to try to stay together" Serena continues "All of us. I want us to promise that whatever fights, or conflicts we may have had in the past or may have in the future, we're going to try and overcome them, and stay together. Can we promise that?"

Blair instantly raises her flute "I think we can" she says.

The others follow silently, and for the second time, their glasses join over the center of the table.

"To us" Serena says, solemn.

"To us" Blair answers with a smile.

X

Doctor Peterson calls Dan to tell him he has his test results, and schedules an appointment with him without saying what it's about. Dan would be lying if he said he didn't worry about the doctor calling him personally instead of having his assistant do it, and the fact that he wouldn't want to say the results on the phone. At first, Dan thinks of going alone, not wanting to worry Blair. In the end he calls her, because he knows that just like he would like to be there for her, she would like to be there for him, whatever happens.

Blair meets him with Léon in front of the building, on the morning of the appointment. She has a nervous smile when she kisses him.

"Ready?" she asks.

Dan nods, and takes her hand.

The doctor receives them right away, looking chipper and it relaxes them both. They sit at his desk together and Blair doesn't let go of Dan's hand. Doctor Peterson takes a sheet of paper in one hand.

"So Daniel" he says "I have to say I already had my suspicions when you fainted at the end of the summer. So I want to apologize, I should have suggested to have you medically followed afterwards"

Dan swallows, and before he can open his mouth, Blair implodes.

"Is he dying? Because he can't. We got engaged"

Doctor Peterson laughs, lifting up an appeasing hand.

"Congratulations to you" he says "And no, Blair, Daniel isn't dying. He simply developed a case of diabetes"

Dan blinks "What?"

"You blood test came back positive" the doctor explains "Now it isn't very serious, but you're going to have to take a daily medication and be careful of what you eat."

"Diabetes" Blair repeats softly.

Doctor Peterson nods, compassionate. Blair turns to Dan and hits him on the shoulder.

"That's what you get for feeding off waffles, and cappuccinos and gummy bears"

"Ouch" Dan rubs his shoulder "Don't hit me, I'm weak. I have diabetes"

"Now Dan, you're a type 2" the Doctor cuts in "Which means that you'll have to take a daily pill for at least a year, as well as a shot of insulin. I recommend the a weekly type of exercise, a lot of vegetables and feculent, and the love of your fiancée"

Blair huffs. Doctor Peterson smiles at them while handing Dan his prescription.

"You can start the treatment tomorrow morning. If you have a sibling, you might want to warn them to be careful" he tells Dan, walking them to the door "Schedule an appointment for next month with my secretary and apart from that, I wish you both a very happy life"

"We'll see about that" Dan mutters, glancing at Blair who is still shaking her head at him.

After the appointment, Blair insists to go grocery shopping. She buys everything that she reads on her smartphone as healthy diet for a diabetic, not asking Dan his preferences. She waves coleslaw in front of him while lecturing him about eating too much junk food when he stays up late to write. People turn to watch them, and Dan ducks his head, taking it all in. She makes him carry all the bags up to the loft, saying it can serve as his weekly exercise, while she just goes up the stairs like a royalty with Léon. Dan is balanced between being grateful and wanting to lock her up in a room.

They have the loft to themselves that night, because Nate and Vanessa go out to eat.

Dan has a very stressful conversation with his mother over the phone. First, she scolds him about not telling her he got engaged –apparently, Rufus called her to tell her the news. Then when Dan tells her he has diabetes, she starts making plans to leave Jenny in London and come back to take care of him. Dan barely convinces her that it's fine, that he has Blair now. Allison believes him and she insists on talking to Blair. He rolls his eyes when he hears Blair say things like "Right! Can you believe it?" and "That's exactly what I told him!" and "Oh, don't you worry, I will"

When he takes back the phone, it's to hear Jenny say that if she gets diabetes, she hopes she'll die from it because she would rather be dead than becoming Blair Waldorf's sister-in-law and _how could you do this to me, Dan? Doesn't family mean anything to you?_

While Blair prepares dinner, frowning over a cook book, Dan sits on the couch with a book and tries not to laugh when he hears her curse at the eggplant.

"Your kitchen is broken!" she finally screams, dropping a wooden spoon in the sink.

She puts her hands on her hips, and waits for him to come over. Dan stands next to her, looks at the mess and sighs.

"What were you trying to make?" he asks, leaning over the cook book.

"Ratatouille" Blair mutters.

Dan kisses her pout "Okay, let's do it"

He stands behind her, and takes her wrists. He makes her take the ingredients, and helps her chop the right way, and kisses her neck in reward for her using just the right amount of salt. While the meal cooks, Dan sits Blair on the counter and stands between her legs to kiss her. She takes his head in her hands to keep control.

"Don't ever make me worry about you this way again, Humphrey" she says on his lips "Got it?"

"Mmh, I'll promise that" Dan kisses under her ear "Only if you do the same"

His lips trail in her neck and Blair feels electricity rush in her nervous system.

"You've got yourself a deal."

X

Nate and Vanessa come back while they eat. They don't linger, because Vanessa is basically sleepwalking and go directly to bed. Blair wants Dan to have a good night sleep so he can have a good start with his treatment the following morning, so as soon as his plate is empty, she sends him to brush his teeth while she cleans up. Dan goes, but hides behind a wall and watches Blair _actually clean up_.

In the middle of the night, Blair's sleep is troubled by a light. She turns around in the bed, and opens her eyes to see Dan sitting at his desk, lamp switched on and red marker in his hand.

"Humphrey" She sits up "Come back to bed, right now"

Dan doesn't turn around "I'm working on the book"

"I don't care. You need rest, your mediocre novel can wait"

"See, you can't say that now, if you said before it was amazing. I'm almost done with this chapter"

Blair sighs and extracts herself from the comfort of the sheets she bought him. She walks to his desk, takes the manuscript from under his hand, and throws it across the room. Dan looks up at her, serious.

"That's mean, Blair"

She shrugs "Tough love"

Dan drops the marker and childishly crosses his arms. Blair sits on his lap, and locks her arms around his neck. He turns his head away when she tries to kiss him on the lips, so she settles for his forehead.

"Dan"

"What?"

"I have to tell you something"

"You bet you do" Dan nods, probably waiting for an apology.

"I'm better"

Dan looks back at her, and Blair smiles.

"I'm better" she repeats "I wanted to wait to tell you, because it's the kind of things that require time to be sure of. But I am better. It's over"

"When…when was the last time you…felt the need to…" Dan doesn't know how to ask the question.

"A month and a half ago" Blair answers "It's still quite recent, but I feel like it's really over"

Dan stares, then smiles too. He brings her head down to kiss her.

"Then I'm proud of you"

Blair wants to answer, out of reflex, that she doesn't need his display of confidence, but there is no time for bickering or teasing. Dan is kissing her feverishly, and there is no way she is missing out on that.

He pulls her closer, and Blair feels him. She breaks the kiss to look him in his darkened glare.

"Really, Humphrey?" she says, while he stands with her and sits her on the desk "Now that you know I'm better, you can do it?"

"What can I say?" his breath is warm on her neck "I care too much about you"

"You're pathetic" Blair murmurs, helping him get her panties off.

He throws them somewhere behind him, and leans down to kiss her. His mouth goes from her neck to her chest. He pushes off the straps of her nightdress to properly kiss her breasts, Blair works on pushing his pajamas pants and briefs off.

When Dan enters her, Blair is not totally ready but she barely notices because she missed him, this way. He starts to move slowly, his mouth still around the peak of her breast, and it's been so long that Blair is already going crazy.

"Bed" she mumbles through her building haze.

Dan locks his arms around the small of her back and spins them around clumsily, without getting out of her. When he falls onto the bed above her, it takes him a lot of willpower not to go on right away, and push away the remaining of their clothes. Then when there is nothing anymore to keep their skin apart, Dan kisses her, his hand curling around her thigh and he brings her leg higher on his waist, going in deeper.

Blair takes deep breaths, but soon, moans escape from her and match the rhythm of his hips. She can feel Dan's ragged breathing on her lips.

"Do you even know how beautiful you look, like that?" he asks her.

"Shut up, Humphrey" she answers.

Because if he doesn't shut up, if he keeps saying things like that, she won't last very long and she actually wants time to stop if it means she would have him this way with her forever.

"No" Dan groans in her neck "You have to know how beautiful you are, right now"

"I'm going to hit you" Blair warns.

"And how good you feel too"

"Oh God"

With the hand that isn't holding her thigh, he wipes the beads of sweat that start to form on her forehead before picking up the pace and kissing every spot of her face he can access before settling on her lips.

"So, so good. I missed you, like that" he says

Blair doesn't want to answer "_me too_" but she does, even though she knows it will only encourage him to talk more and bring her faster to the apogee.

"The warmth of your skin" he says, biting her neck "And the red on your cheeks. And the little whimpers…"

"I don't whimper" Blair whimpers.

"And the softness, the wetness"

"Shut up, shut up!" Blair almost shouts, sinking her nails onto his back.

Dan finally does shut up, but it's only to take her legs and pick up the pace, going always faster. Blair loses it. He starts making noise too, deep, quasi-animalistic groans and she can swear she has never felt so hot, so warm, and so close to him. Bursting, she arches up through her climax, sending him backward and off the bed. He falls on his back on the floor, and Blair is worried about it for only a second before he grabs her hips and keeps them moving, keeps her haze going.

He follows her only an instant later, and Blair laughs, out of joy and making fun of them. Dan lies back on the floor, spent, and Blair lies onto him. Their breathing is shallow, they are both sweaty, like the same person.

"God, Humphrey" Blair mutters

"Right back at you, Waldorf"

She lifts her head to kiss him hotly, like she is getting rid of a leftover of their moment. Dan responds tiredly, his fingers running softly over her hips.

Then clapping comes from the living room.

"Good job, Humphrey!" Vanessa's voice rises "Did you guys fall off the bed?"

"Hope you used protection!" Nate chimes in.

Dan groans, annoyed, but it makes Blair laugh.

"What are they even doing up?" she asks, getting up and pulling Dan up with her.

"Well, I'm thirsty, so let's find out"

Dan helps her put her panties back on, and kisses her thighs in the process, then her breasts when he covers her back with her nightdress. Once they are both presentable, they get out of the room to find Nate sitting on the couch with Vanessa lying next to him, her head on his lap.

Dan sits in the armchair while Blair goes to fetch a bottle of water.

"What's going on? The baby keeping you up?"

"Vanessa wanted to work on a scenario" Nate says, stroking her hair "And I decided it might be a good practice for when I'll have to stay up and wait for her to feed the little girl coming up"

"How sweet" Blair smiles, handing Dan a bottle and sitting on his lap.

Blair insists to stay up with them, but have Dan go back to bed. Of course, he refuses. And of course, she is the first one to fall asleep. Nate and Dan keep on talking quietly until Vanessa's pen fall from her fingers, and they realize she is snoring too.

Dan lifts Blair in his arms, and Nate does the same with Vanessa. As they separate in front of their respective rooms, Dan stops Nate.

"Hey, man. I never apologized for what I said the other day"

"Don't sweat it" Nate laughs "I know you didn't mean it, and that you worry about us, and stuff. Everything's fine, really"

Dan nods in gratitude "Good, thanks. Have a good night"

"Sweet dreams"

"So cheesy" Vanessa mutters in Nate's arms.

Blair presses tighter against Dan, murmuring "You two should get engaged

* * *

_Did you like it? Was it worth the wait? I sure hope so. Next chapter is about Christmas, and New Year, and Louis/Serena, Charlie/Ivy and Inside. Hope you'll be there to read it. Thanks for reading this one already :)_

_Love you guys!_


	4. Chapter 4

_You didn't think that after having made you wait so long for the previous one that I would go away so easily again, did you? :)_

_I just want to correct something, I said this chapter was going to address Inside, but I was mistaken, it's actually the next one. Sorry, I know some of you have been waiting to see how that plays out, and you will, soon!_

_This chapter is really cheesy, you guys. But it's been one year since Dair was taken away from me and nothing made sense anymore, so you'll have to excuse me._

_Hope you enjoy it, though._

* * *

On Christmas morning, Dan wakes up quietly.

Cece's house is close to the sea, and he can hear the calm tides crashing on the sand from his room. The air is chill, but not dead cold as it should be in New York, right now. He extracts himself from his bed, stretching. Blair was right, sleeping in _is _enjoyable.

She is the only one he finds at the breakfast table on the veranda, already dressed in her blouse, skirt and cardigan, because God forbid anyone other than Serena or Dan sees her in her pajamas. She is sitting at the table, legs crossed, reading. There is an unbelievable wind blowing, but Blair looks like she is barely shaken.

Dan takes a seat next to her, and she smiles wide when she sees him.

"Hi, good morning" she almost sings, leaning in to kiss him.

Dan frowns, suspicious "You're in a good mood"

Blair's smile drops "It's Christmas, Humphrey, for heaven's sake. Of course I'm in a good mood"

"Where is everyone?"

"Opening presents in the living room. They couldn't wait for you to get up"

Dan starts putting waffles in his plate, and under Blair's glare he puts two back and replaces them with egg, bacon, and watermelon. She stands up and comes back with his blood check kit. Dan doesn't stop eating when he feels Blair take his hand and stick his finger to form the drop of blood she needs. Blair watches carefully the blood checker while Dan watches her, liking the authority she took in the matter of his medical routine.

When the result comes, Blair sighs.

"It's actually a little low" she says "Take another waffle"

"Boy! It is Christmas Day!" Dan says, enthusiastic.

Blair rolls her eyes, goes with his kit and comes back a few minutes later with a needle. Dan stands up and steps away from her.

"No, not while I eat"

"Dan" Blair says warningly "We have a lot to do, today, so it's better to do it now. I'll use my special technique"

Dan resigns, and lifts his shirt while Blair approaches.

"It's only a tiny little needle" she says, her hands going smoothly over his stomach "You know you don't even feel it" she kisses his neck "Close your eyes"

Dan does, feeling hot from her breath on his skin. He feels her slide the needle in the skin of his stomach and right when she is done injecting the insulin, she goes back to kiss his neck.

"You will make an excellent wife, one day" he whispers

"Please, you should be so lucky. Take your pill"

Dan laughs and goes back to sit while she goes get rid of the needle. When she comes back, Dan hopes she doesn't notice the extra pancake he allowed himself. She does, and puts it on her own plate.

"Correction, you are going to be the meanest wife ever"

"Thank you. So I was thinking, we should have an engagement party"

"Or we could hang ourselves"

"Humphrey"

Dan drops his knife and fork "I'm sorry Blair, but last time I checked, our parents still weren't on board. My father has been giving you the evil eye ever since we got here. Rufus Humphrey, Blair, giving you the evil eyes"

"I am very aware of our situation" Blair says, insistent "But not all of our parents are unhappy. Your mother is happy for us and my father and Roman too"

"My mother will be happy about anything that pisses off my dad. And of course, your father is happy. They love me"

"Point being" Blair rolls her eyes "Your mother will be back by New Year's Eve, and my father is flying in to spend it with me, and our friends are going to be there"

"You want to have an engagement party on New Year's Eve?"

"I don't see why not. What do you think?"

"I think it's an awful idea" Dan shrugs.

Blair bites the inside of her cheek, before standing up. Dan lets her go, and takes back his forbidden pancake. He takes his time, not wanting to get in a fight with her on Christmas morning. When he's done, he braces himself and goes back to their room.

He finds Blair sitting on the bed, and forgets how to breathe. She is wearing a lingerie ensemble, a new one Dan thinks, all dark lace and garter belt fixed around her hips. She changed her hair too, letting fall on one shoulder in a thick wave. She smiles at him with her deep red lips.

"This was supposed to be for tonight, but you're leaving me no choice"

Dan takes a step forward "You're not going to convince me with sex, Blair"

Blair laughs a little, and kneels on the bed, holding out her arms.

"Do you want to bet on it?"

Dan takes her hands, and lets her pull him on the bed, straddling him. His hands fall naturally on her waist and thigh. He looks her in the eyes, she still has her smile as she starts rolling her lips smoothly over his.

"You're being a kill-joy, Humphrey" she whispers "It's only a little party, five hours maximum. Don't you want to show your father and my mother that we're ready?"

"I really wanna stop talking about our parents, right now" Dan lets his eyes fall shut, and presses her closer to him.

He hears Blair moan "Then say yes"

"We'll talk about this later" Dan says, grazing up her sides to grab her breasts.

"That's what you say when you're about to say no"

"I learned it from you"

Blair pushes his hands off her breasts to lean down and kiss his neck. She bites a little, just because, before trailing her lips lower. She jumps from his collarbone to his stomach, pushing up his shirt and Dan's breathing gets itchy, his abdomen dipping in pleasure under her lips.

"I'll make you say yes" Blair whispers on the humid trail she lefts on his skin.

Dan only groans in answer.

Blair yanks down his pants and briefs with one swift motion, freeing him. She looks up to see Dan opened his eyes, and is watching her through a smoky glare. She smiles at him, never looking away and closes her mouth around him.

Dan shuts his eyes again, and fights the groans that want to leave his throat. Blair is good at this, she knows she is good at this, but he doesn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing the effect she has on him, in case she doesn't already know. Which is highly doubtful, judging on the way she purposely takes him all in, before going up, and back down. Dan tries so much not to display anything that he chokes and has a bit of a coughing fit to catch up air. It's the only signal Blair needed. She smiles around him, maintains his hips firmly pressed against the mattress and makes her movements more precise, swifter.

Dan curses under his breath, resting his hands over hers. She feels his fingers press hard, and she pulls away. Dan opens his eyes to look at her, still impeccable with the exception of her swollen lips. He swallows.

"Blair, I'm begging you…"

"Say yes"

Dan almost does, until he remembers what saying it will imply. He sighs, and lets his arms fall onto the bed. He suspects Blair won't leave him like that, knowing how much of insane pride she takes in being able to pleasure him. So he stays there, and waits and hopes. He tries not to smile when he sees her lean down again.

Blair digs her nails into his hips, making him hiss in pain, while her mouth gets even swifter than before. Dan starts to breathe heavily from the way her tongue swirls and presses and sucks.

"Blair" he breathes warningly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

But Blair doesn't pull away. She presses closer to him, as if to show she isn't going anywhere and when Dan hears and feels her moan around him, he explodes. His upper body shoots up, ran over by a violent shudder when he feels her swallow. He falls back onto the bed, dizzy, attempting to regain any knowledge that isn't directly connected to Blair.

"We can have the party" he says, breathless.

Blair kisses his stomach with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Humphrey"

X

After he takes her with him to the shower where he is the one to make her say '_yes' _repeatedly, they move to the living room. It's only Eric and Serena –the others went on a walk –sitting at the bottom of the three with mimosas, wrappings everywhere. Eric who didn't think of presents until a week ago got everyone cashmere sweaters. He made sure to take the same color for Dan and Blair, which makes her vow of never wearing it. Serena throws nonchalantly a book in Dan's direction, and makes a whole ceremony of her present to Blair –one year couple membership to the hottest new Spa, the couple being she and Blair, of course. Blair loves it, they get excited over the program, and Eric and Dan exchange a look.

Blair gives Dan a notebook with his name inscribed in the leather cover. He flips it, smiling when he finds her handwriting on random pages. _This story better be about me _or _I probably still don't like your hair. _He hasn't gone through everything when Blair takes it back from him, eager to get her present. If he is the perfect boyfriend –fiancé –he had to have picked up on the little clues she left, about the Jane Austen complete collection of second editions being on sale.

Dan coughs and gives her a large package. It's not heavy enough to be a bunch of books and Blair frowns.

"So, I don't know if it's right. I think you wanted the Jane Austen collection, but I had already gotten you this at the end of the summer. It's just, I saw it on a magazine you left at the loft, and I remembered you said burgundy goes with most of your outfits so…"

Blair starts ignoring his rambling to tear the package open. The Yves Saint-Laurent box underneath seems to be shining. Blair lifts the cap with trembling fingers, and doesn't contain the gasp she gets.

"Serena" she whispers "It's the shoes"

Serena blinks, getting closer "You mean _the _shoes?"

Blair doesn't answer, but Serena sees, and puts a hand over her mouth. Eric first accuses the girls of having a foot fetish, then gets closer and whistles in a bit of awe. Dan is completely lost.

"Humphrey. How did you get them?" Blair asks, looking up.

Da shrugs, uneasy "I went to the store. I told them I wanted to buy my fiancée a present, that she likes shoes and the burgundy color, but she doesn't like straps around the ankle if it's not a stiletto or wedge-heel, and also something practical because she goes to Columbia and is constantly between the library and the classes and Hamilton House. The saleswoman went to the back shop and came back with those"

He looks like a puppy trying to figure out if he's done something wrong, and that's what finishes Blair. He doesn't know there are only ten pairs of shoes in the world like the one he's just given her. He doesn't know YSL kept them for their elite customers. All he knows is what she likes and what she doesn't like in a shoe, and cares about it still being practical for her. Blair pictures him standing in the store, uncomfortable, not knowing how or where to put himself in the middle of men's female assistants sent to buy presents for their girlfriends, instead of going themselves like Dan did. No wonder the saleswoman gave him the shoes.

Blair drops the box, and surges forward, kissing him full on the mouth.

"I love you, Humphrey"

"Oh, good" Dan smiles "I was actually worried for a second, you know"

"Don't be" Blair shakes her head "You're perfect"

"It's the shoes that make you say that, I know it"

And Blair knows it too, but it doesn't matter. She goes back to kissing him feverishly, oblivious of the others. Cece, Rufus and Lily come back from their walk and see all the excitement. Rufus doesn't get why everyone gets excited over Blair's new shoes, but Lily hugs Dan, telling him he is the sweetest boy she knows. Cece gives him a wink. When the caterers arrive, Lily commands everyone to go get changed.

Blair puts on the shoes, and tries about a dozen outfits. When she stops changing, she is wearing a white dress, light flying skirt and can't seem to stop smiling, which makes Dan smile. Blair makes them stand together in front of the mirror, looking at the both of them from every angle, liking what she sees.

"We match, Humphrey. You're wearing your jeans and unpolished shoes, and I'm fabulous and yet, we match." She frowns "How come?"

"We don't match, you're just so fabulous that it tricks people into thinking that I'm worthy of standing next to you"

He takes her hand, leading her out. Before they leave the bedroom, Blair stops him with a hand on his arm. He turns to her.

"I love you, Dan" she says, almost shy.

Dan smiles, and leans down to kiss her neck, not wanting to mess up her make-up.

"I love you too"

The caterers are getting busy on the veranda, and Rufus makes everyone help so they can too go home and celebrate Christmas with their own family.

"Look who I found" Lily appears, followed by Chuck and Charlie.

Everyone cheers, greeting them happily.

Blair mysteriously disappears when food has to be set on the table, along with Eric and Serena. Dan, cursing their snobbishness, is left with Charlie to put little breads next to the plates.

"Why didn't you stay in Florida?" he asks, trying to make small talk.

Charlie shrugs "I needed to talk to Lily and I kinda missed everyone"

"I never thanked you for the way you stepped in, the other day" Dan says "You know, when my dad and Blair's mom…"

"It's okay" Charlie smiles "I just can't stand people getting in the way of the happiness of others. Has Rufus got around the idea yet?"

"Nope" Dan sighs "He kinda refuses to acknowledge it's happening. I'm actually praying for Jenny, or Serena or Eric to screw up bad, so Dad won't have to think about it anymore. Hell, even you"

Charlie laughs with him, but only for a second. Then she gets a bit lost in her thoughts, and Dan wonders if he offended her in any way. Before he can ask, she smiles again, tight stretch of her lips.

"There is something I need to talk to Lily about" she says. "I'm sorry, I have to go"

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then"

Charlie gives a nervous laugh at that, and Dan feels extremely uncomfortable. Something is up, he can sense it.

"Dan" Charlie says, stepping backward "You and Blair are going to be okay. And very happy. I can feel it"

Dan blinks at her enigmatic wish of happiness, and mutters a little "thank you" before she disappears from his sight.

X

Dan expected a lot crazy things to happen in his life from the moment Rufus married Lily and made the Humphreys intangible with the Upper East Side.

Charlie not being Charlie, but being paid by Carole to be, is the one thing Dan would have never suspected. Dan used to think that Carole and Lily were shady because of Cece's drinking. He is starting to think that they are the reason why Cece is drinking. Charlie never came back to lunch on Christmas Day, and neither did Chuck. Lily dismissed everyone's questions by chugging on her glass of wine. It wasn't until they got back to New York that she told Serena, who broke into tears of disappointment and anger. Dan doesn't know a lot of what happened next, except that Serena went to accuse Chuck of knowing and vowed to never speak to him again.

When he heard about that through Blair, Dan thought about that moment they shared at the Ritz, as they were celebrating the engagement and when Serena made them promise that they would all try and stay together. It had been roughly a week before, which was the saddest thing.

Nate comes back early from spending the Holidays in Vermont with Vanessa's family, saying he has big news. He doesn't mention to Dan the whole Charlie debacle, but he probably knows anyway.

At the loft, he makes Dan sit with a beer.

"I got a job at the Mayor's office" he says, smiling up to his ears.

"Are you serious? How? Isn't the Mayor friends with your grandfather?"

"Yes, but I went to talk to him personally. I told him I had done well when I interned last year, and that I was motivated to provide for my family, whatever it takes. He gave me a permanent position with his deputy. And get that, I have the right to an official accommodation apartment in the Upper West Side. I just visited it, two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and even a balcony"

"Wow dude" Dan opens his arms "Congrats!"

"Yeah. I haven't told Vanessa yet. I thought I would furnish the place before she comes back tomorrow, put all her stuff back there so she can have the full on surprise. What do you say?"

Dan puts down his beer, and grabs the keys to the storage and his father's van.

"What are we waiting for?"

The following day, Dan picks up Vanessa at Grand Central Station.

"What is Nate up to?" she asks, eyes narrowed.

Dan smiles back, and takes her to the car. Not to raise suspicions, he asks her about her family, light and easy things. She sighs when he pulls in front of her future building and gives him a look. At the door on the third floor, Dan knocks softly.

The door opens to Nate who grins at Vanessa. He leans in to kiss her, and takes her hand, pulling her in.

"Welcome home"

Vanessa takes two steps before breaking into tears, and blaming it on the hormones. Inside, Dan sees Chuck is already there with a bottle of champagne. Serena and Blair, who were also invited are not there yet, and Dan suspects they won't come. When Nate starts giving Vanessa the tour of their new home, starting with the nursery, Dan and Chuck stand there in an awkward silence.

"You screwed up" Dan tells him, when he can't take it anymore.

Chuck tilts his head, annoyed.

"She got caught in the lie. It was already hard enough for her to tell me"

"How long have you known?"

"About three months"

Dan sighs "Why did you keep it for yourself?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell. You certainly don't understand that, you and your legendary sense of morality."

"It's not about morality, Chuck" Dan defends, even though it is. "It's about family"

"That's exactly why she didn't tell sooner. She doesn't have a family. She doesn't have anyone anymore. At first she did it for the money, then she got to be part of something she never knew."

"And you were too busy to go look for other girl to play with"

Chuck turns to Dan, jaw tense.

"I didn't sleep with her, Humphrey. Stop acting like you know me, once and for all. I care about her, and I know what it feels like to be alone"

It's what makes Dan shut up. He's seen Chuck and Charlie make out a couple of times, when they were all very drunk. Dan never thought it didn't go further. It's Chuck Bass they're talking about.

"I'm sorry" he says flatly. "I like her too. It's just…she should have told the truth"

"Right, because it's always so simple" Chuck snorts "Come on, Humphrey. You've been part of this world long enough to know it doesn't work like that"

Dan has nothing to answer, and thanks the gods for the knock on the door that distracts them while Nate and Vanessa come back.

"It must be Blair" Dan says "I'll get it"

He opens the front door and doesn't find Blair. It's a girl, slim, piercing blue eyes contrasting with the dark of her hair, and matching the white of her skin. Dan frowns, confused, until he recognizes her.

"You" he says, because that's all he can say.

"Hi David" she smiles "It is nice to finally see you in the flesh. You look much better like that"

Dan is still too struck with shock and confusion to say anything. Nate approaches, curious.

"Hello. Is she a friend of yours, Dan?"

"Not at all" Dan shakes his head, not turning to look at him "This is Béatrice Grimaldi"

X

Blair pushes the door to Serena's room open. She is lying in her bed looking out the window, Léon under her arm, comforting her. Blair joins them.

"Do you want to come with me to Nate and Vanessa's new apartment?" she asks Serena softly.

Serena shakes her head "I don't want to see Chuck."

Blair sighs. Ever since the truth about Charlie came out, Serena doesn't do anything. She doesn't laugh, she doesn't smile, she barely eats. She just walks around the penthouse, Léon sensing her sorrow and following her around. Blair starts to worry about how easily Serena can get depressed lately. She didn't use to be like that; before she would just shrug her worries off and move on. Serena is getting fragile, and Blair keeps growing stronger. She wonders when exactly the tables turned on them.

"Do you want to help me edit the menu for the party?" Blair suggests.

Serena shrugs.

"Do you want me to do your nails?" Blair asks, running out of options.

Serena thinks about it, then peels off her socks. Blair smiles, goes to take the nail polish, bright pink and comes back to the bed, taking Serena's foot on her lap. They stay silent for a few minutes while Blair works on her nails, until Serena breaks it.

"I used to think everything would turn out good for me" she says "I had everything to be happy"

"You will be happy, Serena" Blair says softly without looking up "It'll happen when you least expect it. It'll come and there won't be anything you'll be able to do about it. You'll just have to accept that it's okay, to be happy"

"I don't know" Serena sinks in the bed, and brings Léon closer to her "What if I used up everything? What if I blew all my chances at happiness? I need to learn how to settle for just good, instead of always looking for more. I had that with Nate, and then I blew it. I had that with Charlie, and then she blew it. I don't even know her real name"

"We're not girls who settle" Blair answers, deciding to ignore the mention of Charlie "We deserve the absolute best. In life, in love, in work. I settled with Nate, I settled with Chuck. I gave up on ideals, because I thought I could never get exactly what I wanted. Then _Dan Humphrey _comes along, and gets me to agree to marry him"

Serena rolls her head, looking tired.

"Have you decided on a date, yet? After graduation?" she asks.

Blair knows Serena wants to stop talking about the possibility of a happy future for her, because she doesn't believe in it anymore. But Blair doesn't insist, because it's not too often Serena takes an interest in her and Dan.

"Actually, we haven't decided" Blair answers "We haven't even talked about it. He asked if I would _someday_ marry him, and I said I would. We know it'll happen, we just don't know when"

"You two are little romantic nerds" Serena says, teasing "I can't believe you actually had to get together, for all of us to see how much sense it can make. Even though it doesn't make sense at all, sometimes"

Blair switches foot "I don't think it will ever really make sense. But I think that's the best part"

Another silence falls onto them. It's only broken when Dorota comes to knock on the door.

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena, you have a visitor"

"We don't want to see anyone, Dorota" Blair says, fearing it's Chuck, or not-Charlie.

"I think you do, Miss Blair" Dorota says.

Blair turns around to scold her with a glare, but Dorota is smiling. It isn't like her to defy Blair's authority, or to be insistent. Her attitude even peaks up Serena's interest.

"Fine. We'll be down in a second"

She finishes on Serena's toe nails, and leads the way downstairs. In the foyer, Louis stands with flowers, and a smile. Blair becomes a bit speechless.

"Louis! What on earth are you doing here?" she manages to ask.

"My sister sort of ran away. We called all the Ritz Hotels in Europe before trying in New York. She wasn't there when I went, so I thought it might be a decoy room and that she was with you"

"We got back from California two days ago. Béatrice is in New York?"

Louis nods, still smiling. His sister probably became the very last thing on his mind ever since his eyes settled on Serena. Blair turns around, afraid of what his presence will trigger in her friend. What she sees is a smile on Serena's lips, for the first time in two whole days.

X

"Blair, it's a party, not a gala. We _do not_ need caviar"

Blair drops her leather notepad on the coffee table of the loft, and crosses her arms.

"Fine. Since you've got it all figured out, why don't you plan the party that you didn't even want alone?"

Dan sips on the non-fat sugar-free latte –which is really just coffee with milk, but everything has to have a name in the Upper East Side –Blair brought over, frowning at the details on his own notepad.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you take care of everything and leave me out of it? Order three hundred pounds of caviar if you want, your Highness"

Blair's eyes narrow on him, before she sighs "We have the most boring fights"

"We really do" Dan smiles, thoughtful "Whatever happened to '_you smell like pork' _and '_you're an evil person'_?

"I think we got around that in the name of love"

"How horrible" Dan laughs "Let's go to Le Petit Oeuf and let them decide for us"

Blair nods tiredly, and picks up her coat while Dan leashes Léon.

When they walk into the catering shop, an employee welcomes them warmly, recognizing Blair and gives them some pre-made menu to look out while he calls the chef to come take care personally of the matter. Dan shakes his head at the elitist special treatment Blair seems get everywhere she goes, and she would reply something snarky about his Brooklyness if only she hadn't spotted Anne Archibald coming in.

"Anne!" Blair steps toward her with a smile "I haven't seen you in such a long time"

Anne forces a smile "Hi, Blair, how have you been?"

The customary politeness annoys Blair more than the fake smile. She remembers a time when all she wanted was to be Anne Archibald. She couldn't think of anything worse, now.

"I've been fine. Great, actually. I'm engaged"

Anne doesn't seem particularly enthusiast by the idea, Blair is sure she even sees her snort a little.

"You know Dan Humphrey. He is the one who took your son in when he had nowhere else to go. Twice"

Anne's hypocrite smile disappears, her eyes sending daggers. It's Blair's turn to smile.

"In fact, we're having an engagement party at his place in Brooklyn, on New Year's Eve. You are welcome to come, and you know, spend time with your son and his pregnant girlfriend. Of course, I understand if you're too busy. I have to go, though it was really nice to see you"

Blair gives a wave, and turns back to join Dan waiting for her at the counter.

"What was that about?" he asks

"She is an awful person, and I can't stand awful people" Blair shrugs, looking back down to the menu. "And also, it has come to my attention that a lot of our happiness come from each other, in this little group of ours. Well, except for that con-girl. So if I have to talk down to Anne Archibald to make her understand that Nate needs her, that he needs his family, so be it."

Dan thinks of her answer, and smile.

"Blair Waldorf, saving the world"

After they've decided on an international buffet with the chef, they leave the shop with happy to have finally crossed something off their list. Now, there is only the guests list to make. Dan agrees to whomever Blair wants to invite, and is surprised when she mentions Georgina and her husband.

"What?" she shrugs "I'm only doing it so you can see Milo"

Dan smiles, touched. Her decision gives fuel to the idea that bloomed in his head at the shop.

"Here, take Léon to the penthouse" Dan passes her the leash "I have to do something"

"It better be about that novel of yours" Blair narrows her eyes "When are you sending the manuscript?"

Dan grins at her insistence, and leans to press a kiss on her cheek before turning around and walking to The Empire. He finds Chuck sitting in his living room, reading papers, wearing a three piece suits. Dan frowns.

"For God's sake, Bass, it's Saturday afternoon"

Chuck doesn't look up from his papers.

"What do you want, Humphrey?"

Dan sighs "This is going to be painful to admit. But Blair said something earlier that made me think of what you said the other day"

Chuck doesn't move, but his eyes go up to set on him. Dan moves to take a seat next to him, rubbing his hands.

"She didn't want to be alone. I realize how hard it must have been for Charlie. It mustn't be easy, to have to give up on a family when you never really had one and…"

Dan trails off, distracted by a shadow in the hallway. He sees Charlie coming out shyly of Chuck's room. She isn't wearing any make up, her hair isn't straightened and polished, and she is dressed in a pair of jeans, socks and the cashmere sweatshirt Eric got her. She looks so simple.

"You didn't go back to Florida?" Dan asks quietly.

She glances at Chuck, before shaking her head as an answer. Dan is almost certain he sees her shaking.

"Humphrey" Chuck says, putting down his papers "If you're here to judge, or accuse some more…"

"I'm not" Dan answers, still looking at her "The others don't know this, but you're part of the reason we were able to convince Vanessa not to go through with the abortion. I remember, you found us sitting with Nate, and you said you hoped Vanessa was determined, because '_sometimes, we take a decision out of despair, thinking it's for the best; but we can never go back'_. Serena and I had the right words to convince her, but you were the inspiration. I know now that you were feeling stuck in your situation, even back then. And then you knew about Blair and I being engaged but you kept the secret. And Chuck's been so different, ever since you're around. You were part of us, without us realizing, and I get that you didn't want to give that up. But it's sad that it wasn't really _you_ that was with us"

Dan sees her wriggle her nose, uncomfortable, something he's never seen her do before. He is even more aware at that moment that he is looking at a completely different person than Charlotte Rhodes might actually be. He stands up, stepping toward her and holding out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Dan"

He sees her swallow, and she stares until she manages a small smile, tiny display of relief. She shakes his hand.

"My name is Ivy"

X

Béatrice turns around in front of the mirror at Blair's Barney's private fitting room, inspecting appreciatively the dress she is trying on. Blair sits on a little couch, sipping on her tea.

"What's your endgame?" she asks.

Béatrice keeps on smiling at her reflection.

"I don't understand that word" she replies, before getting back behind the curtain.

"Of course you don't" Blair purses her lips "What are you doing in New York?"

"I missed you"

From her tone, Blair can imagine her falsely innocent smile.

"You didn't. You ran away from the castle, hid at The Ritz while we were in California, and stalked the whereabouts of Dan on Gossip Girl because you knew if someone came looking for you, they would go directly to me. Why are you here, Béatrice?"

Béatrice comes out wearing a different dress and goes directly back in front of the mirror, without looking at Blair.

"You're mean. I really did miss you. Is this too formal for your party, which you haven't invited me to yet?"

Blair glances at the hem reaching Béatrice's mid-thighs.

"Not formal enough, especially for a Princess. And I didn't invite you because hopefully, you'll be back in Monaco by New Year's Eve. Why are you here, Béatrice?"

Béatrice sighs, shakes her hair off her shoulders and sits on the couch. Blair sits back with her.

"I want the throne" Béatrice says "My brother doesn't. So I lured him here, hoping he would see that Serena girl and call off his wedding, and give up the title. I think it's working"

Blair shakes her head, appalled.

"Your brother is an adult, who took a decision. He choose to honor his duty, and you can't mess with that"

"I can mess with everything" Béatrice replies, serious but still smiling "I can do anything. Louis is taking the role he ought to because of duty. I have passion. I'll be better at it"

Blair doesn't answer anything because after having lived a whole summer with them, she knows Béatrice is right. Blair remains silent as Béatrice tries another dress.

"By the way, when are you getting married?"

Blair groans "I don't know. We haven't set a date, why does everybody keep asking?"

Béatrice laughs "Because it's a legitimate question to ask to an engaged person. But, I would actually rather ask you what you're doing on the 15th of next April"

"How would I know that?" Blair asks back, annoyed.

"Don't plan anything" Béatrice gets out wearing a long, blue-night gown and she smiles at Blair "Because you have an appointment with Oscar de La Renta. He is designing your dress."

Blair sits up, taking in a sharp breath.

"You admitted how evil you are, and now you're trying to coax me back in with promises?"

"Not promises" Béatrice lifts a condescending eyebrow "Affirmations. I asked personally"

Blair rolls her eyes, and shakes her head, annoyed. This girl can get whatever she wants.

"Thank you" she says however, sincere. "That dress will be perfect for the party. And I missed you too"

X

The party is as much of a success as it could be. Allison and Roman finally meet, and instantly get on, allying in the pro-engagement side of the parenthood and the love of Aznavour they transmitted to their children. Rufus and Eleanor sort of sulk in a corner of the living room. Béatrice hits on Georgina's husband, Georgina hits on Noah Shapiro after having shoved Milo into Dan's arms. Nate, Vanessa, Serena and Louis chat at the table, sitting along Dorota, Vanya, Lily and Cyrus. The buffet is a melting pot of cuisine, from caviar stuffed eggs to pierogies and foie gras.

Blair stands in the middle of everything, and watches everyone with a content smile –even Georgina. Dan approaches her quietly.

"Perhaps I was wrong, it is a pretty good idea"

Blair turns to him with a smile, refrains a step back when Milo in his arms starts to reach for her, asking for '_Blaih_'. With a sigh, she takes him.

"When did we become Georgina's nannies for the night?" stopping Milo from messing her hair.

"You like him, Blair. There's no shame"

"Well give him back, I want to make an toast"

"Oh boy" Dan takes back Milo, and passes him to Dorota since Georgina is ignoring them, too busy smiling at Noah.

Blair taps on her glass, and lifts it with a smile when everyone is attentive.

"We just wanted to thank you for coming. It means a lot, especially when we know that some of you might be a bit resentful to the idea. But you better get around it, because there is no going back"

"Cheers!" Nate says, lifting his glass.

The guests would have followed his lead, if it weren't for the arrival of two new ones. Blair frowns at the sight of Chuck and not-Charlie, dressed smartly, holding hands at the front door.

"What are you doing here?" she asks "Who invited you?"

"I did" Dan answers clearly. He shoots Blair an apologetic look before walking to the door, inviting Chuck and Ivy in. "Everyone, this is Ivy. She is nineteen, from Florida and she is my friend. If anyone has a problem with her being here, the exit is right there"

He exchanges glance with Serena, and begs her with his eyes not to leave. She is breathing heavily, calming down only when Louis takes softly her hand. Blair picks up two flutes of champagne, and gives them to Chuck and Ivy. Nate lifts his glass once more with a smile.

"Cheers" he repeats.

Lily and Rufus are the only ones not to follow. Rufus steps forward, and takes Dan apart.

"You went too far, Dan. I don't know what's gotten into you lately but…"

He trails off, and looks at Dan like he doesn't even recognize him.

"I don't think I did, Dad. I'm simply trying to fix what needs to be fixed. Everything will turn out well, if we give it a chance"

Rufus stares at him some more, before looking at Blair standing not far.

"I hope for you that you're right. I have to go, Lily is already putting back her coat" he says, before going back to join a fuming Lily.

"Happy New Year, Dad" Dan says sincerely, but Rufus doesn't hear.

Dan looks at his father and Lily leave the party with a tug in his heart, before turning to Chuck and Ivy who stand there awkwardly. Blair doesn't really know what to do for them, and she fears their presence will bring down the mood. Louis takes Serena by the hand, making her stand up and walk to Ivy.

"I was just telling Serena that Ivy is such a pretty name"

Serena sighs, looking down and crossing her arms.

"It's not horrible" she mumbles.

Louis smiles at the three of them, encouraging, before winking at Dan and Blair. He invites Chuck and Ivy to sit with them at the table, and Dan and Blair turns to each other, same relieved smile on their faces.

They are on all fronts, after that. Dan refused the caterers, so they always have to make sure there is enough to drink, enough to eat, that the music is still rolling. It becomes harder and harder as time goes by, because they also make sure to drink a glass of champagne with their friends every half hour or so. The party becomes easy, and it makes Blair's heart warm. When there is nothing missing, that Eleanor and Allison actually start chatting, that Serena is able to ask Ivy to pass the salt, and they dealt with Léon who kept trying to steal food, Blair takes Dan to his room.

He passes his arms around her in the darkness and laughs in her neck for no reason. It makes Blair laugh too, and hold onto him tight to keep balance.

"I think you're drunk, Humphrey"

"I think you're wasted, Waldorf"

Blair mumbles a counter-argument that even she doesn't hear. She rests her cheek against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Dan presses his lips on the top of her head.

"I feel like it's only beginning" Blair whispers "You and me"

"Mmh. It seems like only yesterday, you were taking me by force to get a haircut in Paris"

"And giving you the romantic tour by night. I don't think I've ever missed Paris as much as I have since I knew it with you"

The music coming from outside the room is muffled by the closed door, but they both recognize _Les Plaisirs Démodés. _They don't even attempt to dance on it, sober enough to know they're too drunk for it. They just lean against Dan's desk and listen. They stay in the room this way for a while, long enough for Nate to come knocking and say "We know what you're doing in there" twice. They never break away from each other, and are surprised when they hear the countdown starting.

"Shit" Dan laughs "We should go back"

He pulls away to go to the door, but Blair takes his hand and pulls him back. Without a word, she takes his head in her hands and positions their lips an inch apart, and waits. Dan doesn't move, breathes calmly and the countdown continues

"Three, two, one, Happy New Year!"

Dan leans in to kiss Blair, and she kisses back, whispering wishes against his lips. They kiss for what seems to feel forever, and yet it doesn't feel enough. But they are the hosts of the party, so Blair drags him out of the room, finding everyone hugging and smiling. Serena comes to hug her, giant smile plastered on her face. Chuck comes and shakes Dan's hand, Ivy kisses him on the cheek. Béatrice drinks directly from a bottle of champagne, and Louis takes it from her before hugging her.

Nate takes Dan and Blair apart to hug them.

"We have to go" he whispers to them "Vanessa's been having contractions"

"What?" Dan looks around for her "Is she okay, what's going on?"

"It's normal" Nate laughs sheepishly "It's what happens when you go into labor"

"But…she's due at the end of the month" Dan insists, feeling a bit panicked. Blair puts a soothing hand on his arm.

Nate shrugs "The doctor did tell us to be on the lookout for a premature birth. One month isn't that dangerous"

Dan finally spots Serena and Louis helping Vanessa into her coat, and looks around for his.

"We're coming with you"

"Of course you're not, Dan" Nate puts a halting hand on his chest "It's your engagement party, and you've done more than enough for us. But I'll be calling, to keep you in informed"

Dan hesitates, then resigns with a nod. Blair takes Nate's hand.

"Will you be alright?" she asks.

Nate grins "Better than I've ever been"

When Serena decides to let go of Vanessa, Nate takes her by the arm and they leave together. Dan watches them go, holding Blair absent-mindedly.

The party lasts until three in the morning. The guests leave progressively, starting with Dorota and Vanya. Eleanor hugs Blair tightly, then surprisingly Dan, smiling at him like she is still disapproving, but accepting.

Louis and Serena relocate to the roof with a bottle, and Béatrice falls asleep on Ivy's shoulder. To ignore the noises coming from the roof –_who has outdoor sex in winter? _Blair groans –Dan takes out a bottle of whisky, and they do shots with Chuck and Ivy until they can't see clear anymore. When Louis and Serena reappear, they look disheveled, and drunk and happy. And they probably all look the same.

X

Dan doesn't know when they all fall asleep, but when he wakes up, it's the middle of the afternoon. He has trouble remembering what day it is, and recalls only when he sees Blair asleep next to him, her Elie Saab gown rumpled around her body. He laughs, picturing her fit when she realizes, before checking his phone. He has four missed calls from Nate.

Dan sits up, alert, and shakes Blair up. She groans, and hits him before sitting up too.

"The baby" she says, taking her shoes and getting out of the room, before coming back as agitated. "Your insulin shot and your pill"

"No time" Dan says, and Blair doesn't even protest.

In the living room, they find Serena and Chuck putting on their coats hastily.

"The baby!" Serena shouts with a smile.

It's a bit of struggle to get Béatrice up, but they all end up in Chuck's limo on the way to the clinic. They all received a text from Nate with Vanessa's room number, so there is no hesitation when they stumble into the hospital's hallway to the maternity aisle.

Chuck knocks on the door, and they all wait in silence until it opens. It's a bit surprising when they see Vanessa behind it. She is wearing warm pajamas with slippers, and she looks tired, but she smiles when she sees them.

"You should be in bed" Dan scolds "Where is Nate?"

Vanessa doesn't lose her smile, but she puts a finger on her lips before stepping aside to let them in. The all move quietly in, and see Nate asleep on a chair.

"He fell asleep about an hour ago" Vanessa says, going back on her bed with rigid movements, and cursing "I couldn't"

"You need to rest, Vanessa" Dan insists in a whisper.

"I can't" she shrugs, biting her cheek "I haven't seen the baby yet. I passed out right after she was born, and now they're checking for her respiratory system, they want to know if it's necessary to put her in an incubator"

"Well, that's a waste my sleeping time" Béatrice mumbles in French.

Louis, Blair and Serena reprimand her with a glare. They all turn when they hear a knock on the door. A nurse appears, a pink blanket bundle in her arms and she blinks, surprised by the crowd. Dan sees Nate sit up in his chair, awake even though no one made any sound. He looks at Vanessa then turns to look at the nurse.

"How is she?" he asks in a hoarse voice, standing up, oblivious of the others.

The nurse shakes her surprise off, and smiles at Nate.

"She is great"

Blair feels out of place –which doesn't often happen. But no one moves, following with their glare the nurse stepping toward Nate and putting the baby in his arms. Nate looks down to the baby, sort of petrified, until Vanessa talks.

"I wanna see her too"

Nate laughs, turning to her and approaches the bed to sit on it, and pass the baby to Vanessa. She sighs, smiling.

"She is so tiny"

Blair is shaking with impatience, but she doesn't want to intrude. She can see Serena almost dancing on her feet too. Vanessa looks up at Dan.

"I think she wants to meet her godfather and his fiancée"

Blair is standing next to the bed in one blink. She leans down, attentive, barely feeling Dan doing the same behind her.

"The tiniest" she whispers.

She lets Dan pull her back, rather reluctantly, to let Chuck, Serena and Ivy see too. The three of them look down with a curious face, like it's the first time they've ever seen a baby. Louis and Béatrice are the last one to take a look. Béatrice, who seemed until then uninterested, smiles.

"What's her name?" Louis asks Vanessa.

"Edith" Vanessa answers, smiling at Nate.

"Aw" Blair presses her lips pleasantly.

"Why 'aw'?" Dan asks her.

"They named her after Edith Wharton" Blair turns to him "They have this thing with _The Age of Innocence. _It's like you, and I and _Nénette_. And you call yourself their friend"

"Alright, enough" Dan passes an arm around her shoulders.

"Congratulations" Louis says, still looking at the baby "She is lovely"

"Of course you would think so" Nate grins at him "Her middle name is Serena"

Louis has a small chuckle, and leans a bit more forward.

"Edith Serena Archibald" he says

Béatrice nudges him "That's the name of a princess, if I know one"

X

All is Edith.

Everything is about Edith. If Blair buys something new, it's for Edith; if Dan writes something new, it's for Edith; if Serena leaves Louis' side or Chuck abandons his office early, it's to go see Edith. If Lily and Rufus accept to be in the same room as Ivy, it's because of Edith. When Anne talks to Nate again, it's to know about Edith.

Edith makes them breathe a new kind of air. Nothing is too important anymore.

So the only fair thing is to prepare a nice lunch for those who made her existence possible, the day she is allowed to leave the hospital. It's just a week after New Year, and Blair is high on everything, on happiness; it's the first time this ever happened to her.

Getting in with Dan's spare key, they prepare everything before Nate, Vanessa and their precious girl arrive.

When they do, no one can shout "Welcome home, Edith!" because she is sound asleep, so it's whispered instead. Edith is put down in her nursery and the adults –because her arrival made _them_ the adults –try to keep quiet while enjoying the tofu albondigas cooked especially to welcome Vanessa back into veganism.

"Looks like your plan failed" Blair whispers to Béatrice behind her glass of wine "Louis told me the two of you are leaving tomorrow"

"Perhaps my plan was to see my brother happy one last time, before falling into the doom of his arranged marriage" Béatrice smiles "Did you ever think of that?"

"Never" Blair answers, and she knows she is right to.

They both look over at Louis and Serena smiling at each other, eating in each other's plates.

"The two weeks we've been here, while my mother was going crazy, his fiancée never asked when he was coming back, or what we were doing here" Béatrice shakes her head "She doesn't care. She just wants the title. I bet she would explode, if she saw the way he looked when he's with your friend"

"Give it up, Béatrice" Blair sighs "Before you hurt anyone for good"

"I'll have this throne, Blair. You know I will. I just have to find the way" She stares at Louis and Serena, thoughtful "Still, I've never seen him like that. It is quite disgusting. He looks like you, when you look at David"

"The name is Daniel, for crying out loud!"

Béatrice rolls her eyes, and shrugs.

Dan hears his name, and looks over at Blair curiously. She shakes her head, indicating it's not important, so he focuses back on Ivy.

"Are you staying in New York for good?" he asks

Ivy nods with a smile "I'll try to find a job as a waitress, find an apartment and a theater group" she sighs "Dan, I can't begin to thank you enough, for what you did for me"

"I was only returning the favor. Besides, it's mostly because of Chuck actually." Dan grimaces. It's still a bit painful to talk about Chuck in a positive way "You wouldn't believe the kind of person he used to be. That's why we thought there was an agenda other than protecting you, when we found out he knew but didn't tell. I actually accused him of not wanting to bother finding someone else to play with, and I had trouble believing him when he told me you two haven't slept together"

Ivy looks down to her plate, ears reddening. Dan chuckles.

"Or _had _not slept together" he corrects, and when the red reaches Ivy's cheeks, he laughs even more "Hey don't worry, I get it. He's Chuck Bass"

"Shut up" Ivy huffs, an embarrassed smile on her lips.

When they're done eating, Chuck invites the men to smoke a cigar on the balcony. He only brought four, and the girls boo his masochism while the guys go out and close the glass doors behind them.

Nate lights his cigar, and smiles.

"Look at us, engaged, father, in love with a con-woman, with someone who isn't their future wife and in the process of becoming the ruler of a Principality. This feels really grown up"

"I was always a grown-up" Chuck exhales calmly.

"I'm glad my sister ran away" Louis grins "I'm glad I got to see Serena again before…everything starts. And you all, of course"

"We're glad too, man" Nate taps on his shoulder, with a smile that now seems to be a permanent trait to him "But don't beat yourself up too much, about Serena. You're actually avoiding something"

"Really" Dan nods "You do not want to spend your free afternoons with her and Blair talking about shoes"

"Or with Blair and Vanessa arguing about some movie" Nate adds.

"Or with Vanessa and Ivy talking about organic farming" Chuck lifts an annoyed eyebrow.

"And they all have the purse fever. Like they get crazy over that, it's insane" Dan notices suddenly.

"And you know what they say about the women's cycle syncing up?" Nate remarks "Well, I think it's true. The other day, Blair and Serena both kicked in the coffee machine that didn't work at the hospital, and it was also the day Ivy cried when she took Edith in her arms"

"Holy fu…you're right!" Dan points his cigar at him.

Louis laughs at that, but the others don't. They all turn to watch the girls through the glass doors.

"We're screwed" Chuck whispers, before taking a drag.

Dan and Nate nod, swallowing.

"Why are they staring at us?" Vanessa frowns on the couch.

"Probably wondering how it is they got so lucky" Blair shrugs.

"That's what my brother said in one of his letters, didn't he?" Béatrice snorts at Serena "_Even though we live apart, I feel lucky to have met you and discovered what love really is_"

Serena's eyes go wide "How do you know that?"

"It takes him so long to write them" Béatrice rolls her eyes "I snoop in his room, and read them from time to time. Even the dirty ones"

Serena blushes, and Vanessa laughs.

"They can be so poetic sometimes. Nate is the one who suggested Edith as a name, I hadn't even thought of it"

"Chuck said he wanted to visit my hometown in Florida, and see where I grew up" Ivy admits shyly.

_Dan wrote a book about me_, Blair wants to say. But she keeps the delightful secret to herself, sips on her wine, and smiles at the others.

When cries ring out from the baby monitor, Vanessa jumps on her feet and walks to the nursery. The girls follow her, and stand in the room while she breastfeeds, a modest blanket over her shoulder hiding. It doesn't take long, and Vanessa puts Edith back in her crib. They all lean over it, and tell her how pretty she is while she gets ready to fall back asleep. They boys get in the room quietly, bringing with them a whim of cigar.

Edith's curious eyes open, and stare. All they can do is smile.

* * *

_I warned you. Cheesy. Haha. Next Chapter is Scott's wedding, Inside, Summer plans, life plans, Blair's second experience with Dan's middle class family, especially his Nana and ... DAIR AT THE MET BALL!_

_Yes, this is happening and Stephanie Savage can suck it._

_Love you guys._


	5. Chapter 5

_The time I took to update this is unforgivable. You can complain as much as you like, I would have deserved it. But I do hope you're still interested._

_Anyway, enjoy the reading._

* * *

Dan doesn't know how it happened and Chuck sitting on the couch next to him seems to be just as confused.

"_Para bailar la bamba!_"

The bright days of spring show early that year, and by the end of May, it's already too hot to be wearing more than one layer out. Final exams are over, Dan, Blair and Serena passed the year without much trouble. Ivy still works as a waitress, Vanessa is still a stay at home mother. Nate managed with her help to be a father, a city employee and gather enough credits to graduate early. Everything is just so sunny, it's like they have no choice but to be happy.

That afternoon, Vanessa had called Dan to ask for his insight on a new scenario. Blair tagged along, and so did Serena in the intention of playing with the baby, who turned out to be spending the day at Anne's. So Serena of course decided they should take advantage of it. Dan doesn't remember when Chuck and Ivy arrived. He is sitting there, watching the girls dancing around Vanessa's living room, barefoot, skirts twirling with them, passing each other a bottle of tequila and singing in Spanish. The music is loud, Dan is certain it comes out to the streets. He can see from the window people turning around and look up to the third floor.

Blair comes and takes him by the hand, even though she knows he can't dance. Dan is too busy trying to figure out what the hell is happening, without much success. Not very surprising considering how high he is. All he can see is Serena's colorful pashmina twirling in the air and Ivy on the coffee table.

"What the hell?"

They all turn to the front door. Nate is standing there, with his briefcase, wearing a suit and Edith in a baby-carrier on his chest.

"Are you guys drinking?" he sniffs the air "And smoking? It's four in the afternoon!"

Vanessa's face lights up, and she gives the tequila to Chuck before approaching Nate.

"Hi, babe!" she sings "Hi my little darling!"

Nate takes a step back "Don't touch my daughter while you're high, Vanessa"

Vanessa sticks out her tongue to him, and since Edith is already holding out her arms, Vanessa still takes her in. Nate lets her, and goes to lower the volume on the speakers, eying the others with a frown.

"Glad to see everyone is having fun while others are working. I expected more from you, Chuck"

Chuck unknots his tie lazily "I got ambushed"

Blair kisses Dan, unexpected and feverish, deciding to shut out the others.

"I'm starving" she mumbles against his lips.

It gets to Serena's ears.

"Gosh, so am I" she sighs, getting down of the table. Ivy remains on it with the tequila she took from Chuck "Let's go out to eat. Can we find any open restaurants at this hour?"

"I can make one open" Chuck says, pulling out his cellphone "Perhaps it'll take the giant stick up Nate's ass out"

"Seriously" Blair snorts, putting her shoes back on "When did you become the Dan of the group?"

"The what now?" Dan frowns.

Blair pats his cheek, affectionate "You know you're the boring one"

They all start to make their way out happily, except for Nate, and now Dan.

"If publishing your first novel by the time you're twenty-one is boring…" Dan starts but interrupted by the annoyed grunts of everyone else.

"We get it, dude, you're a literary prodigy, let's move on" Nate pushes him out the building.

Dan only sulks for a few seconds, until something funny happens and he's too high to remember to be vexed. They barely all fit in the back of Chuck's limo, and it's a harsh ride to The Empire, but when they sit at the hotel's restaurant and the chef comes tell them what he is going to cook them, Dan doesn't think he's been that happy in his life. He is starving.

All the girls go to the bathroom, leave the guys with Edith and the matter of ordering drinks. Once they've disappeared behind a door by the back of the room, Nate asks the others about their summer plans. Chuck has a few conferences here and there, and Dan announces, rather proudly, he was offered a place to a writing program in Rome.

"Dude, you've got to stop bragging, no one cares" Nate tells him.

"Yeah, I was thinking of going and finding new friends" Dan opens the menu.

"Good luck with that" Chuck mutters.

Dan swallows down his remark and stares at the drink list. He isn't really upset that his friends don't seem very much passionate about his work, he is actually glad that they are so indifferent. Indifferent means they are not mad that Dan shamelessly seamed the most scandalous affairs of their lives into a story linking characters that are just a despicable version of them. When Dan told everyone, he had prepared a speech that he winded up not using, because he was just too nervous. He had no reasons to be, they all already knew. Vanessa had told Nate, who had told Chuck, who had told Ivy. Blair had let it slipped out in a phone conversation with Béatrice, who had casually repeated it to Louis, who asked Serena about it, who told Eric, who told their parents.

When at the start of Spring, Dan made the announcement that the novel had finally been picked out to be printed, it was followed by a collective uninterested mutter of congratulations. Ironically enough, all the characters in _Inside_ know how to keep a secret.

"I'm taking Vanessa to Barcelona" Nate says, after they've ordered. He looks like a little boy discovering snow. "It's a surprise, so don't say anything but if she asks if you're staying this summer, tell her you're not so she won't plan anything too big"

"Got it" Dan nods "It's nice, man"

"What's nice?" Blair asks, taking a seat next to him.

Dan coughs "Manchester United scored –"

Blair interrupts him with a huff and a wave of disinterest, as the others join them at the table.

"How about we talk outfits for The Met Ball?" she claps with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Serena frowns "We never said we were going"

"Simon and Schuster is sending me" Dan says "You know, as their new literary prodigy"

"I'm to take a seat on behalf of my father" Chuck tells her.

"And the Deputy Mayor invited a few of us to his table" Nate shrugs "I think he wants to make it look like he cares about his employees or something"

Serena stares at all of them in a kind of indignation for a few seconds.

"Are you saying I'm the only one who isn't invited to The Met Ball?"

They all shrug back. Serena's mojito arrives, and she downs it with a still frown before slamming the glass on the table.

"Assholes"

X

Blair wakes up when Dan does _it_ again. Over the year and a half they've been sharing a bed, Blair has come to realize that there are two sides of sleeping Humphrey. There is the one when they both get ready to fall into slumber, and Dan holds her against him, his arm around her body, firmly pressing her in. Then there is the one, close to him waking up when he just pushes her away with a groan, grabs the cover for himself, and basically shows her to fuck off –that's how she sees it, anyway. Sometimes, when she is ready to get up anyway, Blair settles for angrily hitting him on the shoulder, not even succeeding to wake him up. Other times, when she still needs to rest, they sleepily fight over getting the cover for ten good minutes, kicking and pushing, until they both realize it's big enough for the two of them, and she is back under his arm.

Blair thinks those micro morning battles are the best metaphor of their entire relationship history.

That morning, the chill air over her body causes her to open her eyes. She fists her hand and drops it on Dan's shoulder, before getting out of bed. She gets even more annoyed, then, when she realizes she's been sleeping in his flannel shirt. She remembers getting into bed in her underwear the previous night because the pajamas she kept in Brooklyn were in the laundry. Of course, Dan took advantage of her deep sleep to dress her during the night.

Blair rounds the bed to violently yank the covers off him. Although asleep, Dan is quick to the reaction and fights to keep the covers over him, groaning with the effort. Blair wins, eventually, but not without ending bottom on the wooden floor.

Dan props himself up, and stares at her through his half opened eyes.

"The fuck, Blair?" he asks, grumpy.

"Stop luring me into your awful clothes when I don't have anything clean to put on" Blair says, standing up while massaging her painful butt. She rolls the coversheet to throw it on his face. "And I'm hungry, go make me breakfast"

Dan sits on the edge of the bed, and Blair wants to laugh when she sees the knots that his curls formed in the night. At first, months ago, when she realized Dan had no intention of cutting his hair for a while, Blair had damned the entire universe. But it's worth everything in the morning, when he looks like that.

He walks with dragged steps to the kitchen, taking her by the hand on the way. Blair sits at the bar with his computer open while he turns the coffee machine on and pulls out some eggs. He doesn't turn around when he hears Blair's gasp.

"What's up?" he asks simply.

"I just received the final drawing for the dress"

"And?" Dan turns around then, to see her face.

Her eyes are glinting, and her mouth hangs a bit open.

"It's marvelous" she whispers.

He smiles, and goes on cooking. Blair doesn't talk after that, and he sees her thoughtful when he finally puts a plate in front of her. Dan takes a seat next to her at the bar, and kisses her temple.

"What's going on in there?" he asks, lips still against her head.

When he releases her, Blair shrugs.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't get to actually pick out a dress. Find the perfect one amongst others. Experiment"

Dan kind of rolls his eyes "You are just so controlling"

Blair pouts, stabbing her eggs with her fork.

"It's not like you could understand"

Dan shrugs too, and they eat breakfast in silence. After they've both showered, Dan asks Blair if she wants to accompany him to drop books at the Public Library. Blair accepts numbly, because it is summer and it's not like she has anything else planned.

In the cab, Dan's eyes are stuck on his phone, barely acknowledging her. It's something he's been doing more and more ever since he became a soon to be published novelist. Blair sees him under a different light, kind of business-y; less Humphrey.

It worries her slightly, because she stills has sequels from the previous relationship she was in when Chuck was always on his phone and her daily college life became a bit too dull for him.

Blair and Dan fought about it once. She accused him of caring about his book more than he cared about her, and he snorted, calling her a spoiled attention-seeking brat. Excuses were exchanged a few hours after, and Blair did admit that she had been overreacting. She never actually enounced the reason for it, but she suspected he kind of understood because of the cold way he would act whenever they were around Chuck the following days.

After the library, Dan suggests they go for a walk, and takes her hand. Blair follows gladly, annoyance slowly rising at him checking his phone every five minutes, until he completely stops.

"We shouldn't be too far" Dan looks around, dropping his phone back into his pocket.

"Too far from what?" Blair asks in a groan.

Satisfaction takes over his face, and he points at something behind her. Blair turns to find on the other side of the street a wedding dress shop.

"What do you say we have a fitting session?" Dan asks.

Without waiting for her answer, he pulls her by the hand and makes them cross the street carelessly. Once the surprise has passed, Blair feels herself kind of hopping after him. Into the store, and a middle aged, very put together looking saleswoman approaches them with a polite smile. She glances at Dan's outfit, barely hiding her disapproval before smiling widely at Blair.

"Hi Miss Waldorf, my name is Helena, how may I help you?"

Blair smiles, but at Dan's groan in front of the saleswoman's elitism.

"Hi, I'm here to try on dresses. This is my fiancé, Daniel Humphrey"

"Is he?" the woman doesn't hide her surprise either "Well, congratulations"

"Thank you" Dan says.

The saleswoman turns to Blair, shutting him out by asking about her measurements, and starts listing the designers they have in. She is halfway through when Dan interrupts her.

"Just bring us all of them" he says

She blinks at Dan "All of them? I'm not sure we can –"

"I'm sure you can" Dan interrupts again "Or we can always call my future mother in law, and ask her if she knows a better place for that kind of thing"

His attitude makes Blair's eyes round. The saleswoman gives in, and has her employees bring out all the dresses in Blair's size in a private fitting room, along with a bottle of champagne and two flutes.

Dan sits on a couch, and watches Blair try on dress after dress. She knows he isn't really listening when she says things like '_this would look gorgeous with my pink Jimmy Choos'_ or '_look at the lacework, classic McQueen'_, but at least he pretends to. The champagne gets to her head, she kept drinking fast, impatient to get into the next dress. So at one point, she sits on the pedestal she was standing on, the Dior she is wearing puffing around her. Dan smiles at her from his seat.

"Are you having fun?"

Blair simply nods, smiling back.

"Thank you, Humphrey" she says, before letting a silence settle and then "I'm happy for you, you know. For your novel and all"

Dan frowns, but keeps on smiling "I know you are. I figured you would be, you did inspire one of the most important characters"

Blair rolls her eyes "I meant I'm happy that you achieved your dream, idiot. I don't care that much about inspiring Claire"

"Why not?" Dan asks, leaning forward "Anyone would be gloating about that. It's not like you not to, I have to say"

Blair shrugs, looking down to the white cloud of clothing around her.

"It's not like you've never written about anyone else before" she mutters.

"Ha" Dan says as he gets off the couch and crawls on the floor next to her. "That story…" he whispers, thoughtful "It wasn't as much about Serena as about my obsession for her. I wrote it right after the party, because I knew I would be forgetting each of the details after. It was too blunt to last." He puts his head down on her shoulder "Whereas each encounter with you kind of always stuck with me with such clarity, and for no apparent reason. It took me five years, and an entire novel to start figuring you out, and I'm not even done."

Blair turns her head, and looks down to him when he lifts his and puts his chin on her shoulder.

"You're kind of a never-ending journey" he says.

X

Dan is ready earlier than planned for the ball. He was so eager not to be late that he is actually an hour before schedule. He takes advantage of it to clean around in his room, making room for the stuff Blair keeps leaving. Four hair brushes –which is already ridiculous, but even more when he knows she has three others in Manhattan - books, CDs, old issues of Vogue.

He finds her copy of _Emma_ and turns around to put it next to his on the shelf. His eyes get caught by Jenny leaning on his doorframe, staring at him with Léon sitting next to her.

"Hey" he says "You got home pretty late last night"

He tries to make it sound like he is not interrogating her. She's lived in London for ten months, alone, and she's turned nineteen so Dan knows the role of the big brother is a bit obsolete at this point. When he picked her up at JFK, Dan found her too pale, too skinny; he thought her heels were too high and her skirt too short. She briefly hugged him before giving him her suitcase and taking a phone call she was receiving, without another look for him.

"Bars with Eric" she says, still staring "You look dashing. I don't think I've seen you in such a classy tuxedo before. Did Blair pick it for you?"

"Yeah" Dan sighs, glancing down to his outfit "She said it matches her dress best. But you know, it's still a tuxedo"

"What's her dress like?" Jenny asks, stepping forward to fix his bowtie.

Dan reaches for his phone inside his pocket and shows a picture he took of Blair while she was giving him a private runaway. He doesn't know if the look on Jenny's face translates her admiration for the dress, or the astonishment of him having a picture of Blair Waldorf looking purposely silly.

"That's pretty" she eventually says.

"Thanks. I mean for her"

When she is done fidgeting with his bowtie, Jenny lets her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" she asks after a beat "About her?"

She looks like she is worried for him. Dan nods firmly.

"I am"

"You want to marry her?" Jenny asks, now sounding dubious "You want to be her husband, you want her to be the mother of your children, you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"That's the common definition of marriage, yes" Dan chuckles, even though it's not funny.

"How did it even happen?" Jenny crosses her arms "You never told me. You said some stuff, and I screamed because, it's Blair Waldorf, but you never told me how it happened"

Dan shrugs "It just did. There was Paris, and art and then New York and…it just did"

Jenny seems to be debating the next step of the conversation for an instant, and when she sighs, it looks like she is ready to take a leap.

"Dan" she says, sitting on his bed, looking so very serious "I know you. You love to be in love. And Vanessa sent me an extract of your book"

"Oh God" Dan wipes his face, tired "Enough with the book already, enough with the things I write. It has nothing to do with anything"

"Doesn't it?" Jenny frowns "Aren't you just happy to be living what Dylan and Claire are supposed to be living?"

"Dylan falling in love with Claire fit the story. I was dating Vanessa, and probably still in love with Serena at the time I thought of putting them together. And they don't even end up together, which I hope is the contrary of what will happen with Blair and I"

"They don't?" Jenny asks, surprised.

Dan sighs, sits numbly next to her on the bed and shakes his head.

"I didn't want to publish the story last summer, and Blair convinced me to work on it a bit more" he confesses "When I realized that the ending was what disturbed me, it took me a long time to decide what I wanted to do about it. I reported to Vanessa the alternate ending, and she loved it even more. She saw my hesitation and told me to be a great man, instead of always being a good boy. So I changed it, because…"

"…no one ever discards Vanessa's advice. I get it" Jenny nods "Did you tell Blair?"

Dan shakes his head again.

"I didn't know how to. I'm afraid she'll take it as a sign, because it is about the last thing I want for her to think. I'm in love with her, Jenny."

"Then tell her just that" Jenny falls back on his bed, covering her eyes, like the advice is painful to give. As if to give her strength, Léon gets on the bed and lays his head on her stomach "Tell her that you love her. If she loves you back, it should be enough."

Dan doesn't know if it's as simple as that, but he barely thinks of it, too touched by Jenny's interest.

"Go" she says "Before you're late and she blames it on me"

Dan glances at his watch, and leans over to give her a kiss on the forehead and pet Léon.

"Don't wait up, I'll stay at Blair's"

Jenny groans, wiping where he kissed. Dan takes his things and makes his way out of the room. He's reached the front door of the loft when he hears Jenny call his name from his bedroom. He turns around, finding her passing her head through the opening.

"I'm not going to actually like her anytime soon, you know, if not ever" she says "But I'll like you forever"

Dan smiles "That's good enough for me"

X

Blair sits in the living room in her night-blue gown, her eyes going from the clock on the wall to Serena playing with Edith who Nate and Vanessa dropped off before going to meet Anne.

Dan is late. For some reason, Blair imagines him sitting in the loft, ready to leave, but listening to Jenny expose all of the reasons why he shouldn't be with her. Only being in love with Dan Humphrey would make Blair insecure about Jenny Humphrey.

By the time Dan arrives, she has kicked off her shoes and joined Serena and Edith in their playful time. She gives him a reprimanding glare, trying to ignore how handsome he looks in his tuxedo, and Dan answers with an apologetic smile, picking up Edith to kiss her. Then he gives her back to Serena, and turns to Blair.

"Shall we?" he asks, giving her his arm.

Blair pouts for good measure, but takes it.

"We shall"

They both bid Serena and Edith goodnight before going.

In front of the Met, on the red carpet, Dan takes Blair's hand and holds it tight. He is nervous, she can feel it. She figures it's the high societal ambiance of it all that makes him this way, and the thought that he would seek reassurance in her touch pleases Blair a bit. But the truth is, she is as nervous as he is.

It's her first ever Met Gala. Before that, she was too young, therefore not important enough. Like every big event, place-to-be type of things happening in the city, Blair had dreamed of the first day she would set her Manolos there. It's only when she is actually walking to the entrance, amongst the famous and not so famous, and the shouting paparazzi that she realizes how different it is from what she had imagined. And all because of Dan.

She had thought she would go there with Nate, then Chuck, even sometimes by herself.

Dan Humphrey was never part of the plan. Blair doesn't think she will ever get fully used to being in love with him. She often wonders if he thinks or feels the same about her.

"Excuse me, could you stand on the side so I can take a picture?"

They both turn to the photograph that is standing on the side of the carpet. Dan glances at Blair, surprised.

"Me too?" he asks.

"Well, you're Daniel Humphrey and you're Blair Waldorf, right?" he asks then to Blair, and she nods in confirmation too. "Aren't you two a couple?"

"We're engaged" Dan answers.

Blair likes the confidence in his voice as he says it. The photograph makes them stand on the side, instructs Dan to put his arm around Blair's waist, and the both of them to smile. Blair's smile is genuine, just not for the picture, because she can feel how uncomfortable Dan is.

When the photograph has dismissed them for someone else, Dan and Blair resume walking to the entrance, still holding hands.

"Well, would you look at that" Blair laughs, and raises an eyebrow toward Dan "We're glamorous"

"Glamorous isn't Brooklyn. I'll probably look like someone is threatening me with a knife to smile, on that picture. I hope it won't make Page Six"

"It's me, Humphrey" Blair rolls her eyes and pulls him "Page Six is my middle name"

Although, that night, Dan gets recognized as much as she does. It's often people in the publishing business, telling him they've read excerpts from his book and giving him encouragements or congratulations. Each time they come, Dan never forgets to introduce her as his fiancée. The way he seems to weave into the Upper East Side formality impresses Blair, and pleases her all the same. It's then that she actually sees the efforts he has been making for her all along. It relieves her; she had been thinking lately that she was starting to actually like pierogies and not even get some sort of compensation.

Also, she can't help the little fit of pride that pinches her gut each time Dan gets a compliment about his book. It's all so new to her, to feel proud about someone other than herself or her parents.

They find their friends by the bar. Ivy looks like everything is going to eat her alive, as per usual and Chuck has a soothing hand on the small of her back. She is wearing a long Versace silk gown that Blair actually finds very beautiful –although she doesn't say it. She doesn't go into review mode for Vanessa's dress, too distracted to laugh about how she and Nate already seem tipsy. Since Serena isn't with them, they discuss the Royal Wedding Invitations they all received in the mail, debating if they should go or not. When they decide they won't, Vanessa suggests someone takes Serena on a little trip, to distract her.

"I should go" she says "She'll spend time with Edith, and you all told me you already have plans. I'm gonna take her to my family in Vermont"

No one has anything to answer to that, because the real reason they can't go is Nate's surprise. They all kind of turn to him, but he seems just as helpless. When Vanessa moves away to go fix her make-up, and Blair and Ivy naturally follow, Nate turns to Chuck and Dan.

"Make her change her mind, do something"

"Sorry, man" Dan shrugs "But she seemed pretty determined. Perhaps you should –"

"Listen to me, Humphrey" Nate cuts him off, stepping forward "I need this vacation. Vanessa and I haven't had sex more than _once a month_ ever since Edith was born. I need to power-up my sex battery, I'm just a man. So the two of you better fix it"

"Well, if it's for your 'sex battery'" Chuck mutters.

The girls come back, and Dan takes Blair to the dance floor. She teases him by praying for her feet on the way, and Dan tickles her in response just as he puts one arm around her waist, and takes her hand. They start rounding on the spot, balancing softly with the rhythm, her neck bending up and his head ducked down so that their cheek meet.

At one point, Dan presses her closer and sighs. At first, Blair thinks it's just his way of saying he feels as good as she does, but when he does it again, she get suspicious.

"What, Humphrey?"

He doesn't answer and she pinches his side.

"What's going on?" she demands again.

"There's something I have to tell you" Dan whispers "I was offered a place to a writing program. In Rome"

Blair pulls back to look at him. Dan doesn't think his ego will ever get tired of her looking so genuinely impressed by him sometimes.

"This is really exciting" she says "You're going of course, right?"

"I don't know" Dan shrugs "I don't feel like repeating last year's experiment of a summer apart, and I know you've already been like a thousand times to Italy so…"

"I'll go back then" Blair has a little shake of her head, showing him how he is overthinking the situation again "As long as we're together, it doesn't matter where it is. Besides, Rome is a great city to be in love with"

Dan smiles, just plain glad. He pulls her closer to him, and kisses her neck in answer.

"Humphrey" Blair groans, low and warningly.

"I'm tired of all this socializing" Dan's breath is warm on her skin "Let's get out of here"

"Control your libido"

"I don't want to have sex" Dan answers, and then thinks about it "I mean we don't have to have sex. I just want to be with you, that's all"

"Oh" Blair lets out, as his lips find the back of her ear discreetly "I think it's time to end a very perfect night by going back to my place"

She pulls him by the hand, all the way to the exit, forgetting about their friends waiting for them. On the ride back, there is a lot of kissing, but just that because Blair doesn't want him to abimer her dress.

Finally in her foyer, the kisses intensify. Dan's mouth is open over her same own, one hand around her neck and the other one on her back. His tie and jacket get dismissed very easily, and her shoes are kicked to a corner. _I love you_ gets whispered by one of them, and the other answers with a moan. They have to pull away to get up the stairs, Dan engaging before her, holding her hand.

When he opens the door to Blair's room, they find Serena asleep on the bed, Edith on her chest and the open computer next to her chanting the soft tune of a DVD menu. Both Dan and Blair's shoulders fall.

"Of course" Blair mutters.

X

One afternoon at the start of summer, both Dan and Blair find themselves in a situation they hadn't expected.

Blair was leaving the loft after having picked up Léon when the phone rang. It was Alison looking for her two children because she needed someone to come to Hudson and look after Nana who had just gone through eye-surgery, while she went to show her new paintings at a local gallery. Blair was proud enough with herself for remembering the cover story that Dan and Jenny had gone camping and were therefore unreachable. She was less proud of it when Alison suggested that Blair herself drove to Hudson and looked after Nana. She couldn't refuse, of course because her lack of alibi would be easy enough for Dan to check once he heard she had declined taking care of his sick grandmother, and because they _are _engaged which made it fair for Alison to ask. It was the first time she really regretted accepting his proposal.

And so, Léon's leash in one hand, Louis Vuitton travel bag in the other and Manolos on the tiles of a kitchen in Hudson, as Alison showed her how to use the microwave, Blair found herself in a situation she hadn't expected.

Once Alison is gone, Blair just sits quietly on the couch, eyes on the television broadcasting some soap opera and waiting for Nana to wake up from her nap.

When she appears, Blair stands up rigidly and clears her throat, ready to greet her. But Nana talks first.

"Get him out" she points at Léon "I'm allergic to dogs"

Blair frowns, confused "He was there at Dan's birthday last year, and you even pet him"

"It's new" Nana says.

Blair sees her hand clenching around her cane, and hurries Léon to the backyard. She goes back to the living room and finds Nana in the rocking chair. She informs Nana that Alison has already prepared dinner, but Nana decides she wants pizza. Then Blair reminds Nana of her medicine, and offers rather reluctantly to help with her drops, but Nana answers that it's not because she's eighty-three that she can't remember of her drops and can't take care of it herself. After the drops, and after Blair has made a tea satisfactory enough for Nana –at the fourth try –she offers, just like Alison suggested, that they take a walk around the block. Nana answers that she is eighty-three and a walk around the block would only exhaust her at this hour, and asks Blair why she wants her dead.

Blair barely stops herself from answering.

The only moment Nana cracks a smile is by dinner time. She has decided that pizza didn't sound good, in the end, and urged Blair to warm up the meal Alison had prepared. Apparently, witnessing Blair struggle with the microwave was the funniest thing she had seen in a while.

"Finally" Blair sighs, once they're sitting at the kitchen table with full plate of warm pastas.

She opens the bottle of wine and fills up her glass. Nana chews while staring at her.

"What do you do for Daniel?"

"I'm sorry?" Blair asks back, confused.

"You don't know how to use a microwave. You don't look like doing things for others is a primal instinct. And you criticize a lot of things." Nana replies "So why does he want to marry you?"

"I…"Blair bites her bottom lip, taken aback by the question "I help him with his diabetes treatment"

"You help him take a pill, now that's a big deal" Nana laughs "You probably wouldn't need to if you had cared enough to tell him to eat properly"

"I _did_ tell him to eat properly and I…" Blair takes a calming breath "You don't know anything."

"Looks to me like you're just a nagging pretty face" Nana shakes her head "He did always like pretty girls bossing him around. Is he into this SM stuff I saw on _Desperate Housewives_?"

Blair didn't know whether to be offended by the insult or the unbelievably inappropriate question. In the end, she just stays silent, gaping at the old woman.

When they are done eating, and Blair has emptied half the bottle of wine by herself, they relocate to the living room with a tea that only takes Blair two tries to get right.

"Why are you the one poorly taking care of me tonight?" Nana asks.

Blair attempts not to show her annoyance, and wonders how many more questions Nana has.

"Dan and Jenny went camping"

Nana snorts "My late husband took them camping once when they were little, they were back home by 8:30 in the evening. Where are they? And why did they lie about?"

The exhaustion makes Blair give up.

"They went to their half-brother's wedding in Boston. And they lied because Rufus and Lily promised to stay out of that boy's life, and probably would oppose their own children going"

"Rufus Humphrey" Nana mumbles "Has to suck the fun out of everything, doesn't he?"

"I assume it's more complicated than that"

"He is a stuck-up bastard, that's what's simple"

"Why do you hate him so much? Alison is the one who cheated and walked out"

Blair swallows as soon as she's done talking. First because she does kind of fear Nana's reaction and also because she wouldn't have dreamt of the day when she would be defending Rufus Humphrey.

Nana rocked her chair, silently taking a sip of tea. Then she put her cup down.

"My granddaughter did tell me you were an insensitive bitch" before Blair could be offended, she continued "Imagine that you have a daughter, and that a man so clearly in love with someone else claims she is the only one. He convinces her to marry him, has children with her and still secretly writes songs about that someone else, leaving your daughter to wonder if he will ever love her that way. Wouldn't you hate him?"

Blair swallows, uncomfortable "Well…" she has nothing else to say.

"His cowardice made my daughter doubt for twenty years, and he is trying to make my grandson a coward by opposing to your engagement"

Although Blair had never thought of Rufus' position enough to agree or disagree with Nana, she can't say her analysis feels completely wrong.

"I asked you earlier what you do for Daniel, I was wondering if you were aware"

"Aware of what?" Blair braces herself, ready to strike back at whatever insult is coming.

"You make him brave" Nana points at her "Humphrey can see it, my daughter and my granddaughter can see it, and everyone can. That boy, as talented as he can be was only the mirror of his parents before you. You made him whole, rather original. And it bothers his father probably more than he admits, which leads me to like you"

"Oh" Blair's body relax slowly, and her stomach even warms up. No one had ever made such a compliment about her relationship with Dan "Well…thank you, Nana"

"Don't thank me" Nana shrugs, taking her cup back "I am satisfied that Daniel chose you, but really, I would have been happy with anyone who isn't that black girl"

Blair chokes on her tea "My God, Nana"

X

One afternoon at the start of summer, both Dan and Blair find themselves in a situation they hadn't expected.

Dan takes Rufus's car, tells he and Jenny are going camping and drives with Serena and Eric to Boston for the wedding. Too busy at work and too good for road trip in a forty-year-old car, Chuck informs that he'll join them at the church. In the morning, Jenny barges in the hotel room Dan shares with Eric and gives them a once over before they have to leave. She congratulates Eric on his bowtie, and looks tiredly up to the ceiling when she sees Dan. Serena looks fantastic, obviously.

Scott is waiting for them at the entrance of the church. He greets them all with a hug, and it all feels genuine. He then walks them to their seats, under the outraged eyes of his parents.

"Let me guess, you didn't tell them you had invited your biological siblings" Dan whispers.

"Indeed" Scott smiles awkwardly "Like I'm ready to bet you haven't told Rufus and Lily where you've really gone this week end"

"We do have the same genes" Eric jokes.

Scott leaves them when his mother shows him with an angry sign of her head to follow him.

"Good luck" Jenny whispers to him before he goes.

Dan sits between her and Eric, and Serena on Eric's left.

"Is it me or is everybody looking at us like we should be ashamed of something?" Serena asks, trying not to look back.

"They probably guessed who we are" Eric says.

Jenny waves her blond locks behind her shoulders, chin up "And they probably didn't expect us to look this good"

"We do look good" Dan smiles, fixing his cuff links.

And so they sit and wait, with the conviction that even though their presence might be considered inappropriate, at least they were the hottest there. Scott comes back about half an hour later, when the church is already buzzing with guests whispering about the delay.

"Is everything okay with your parents?" Dan asks.

"Not really" Scott answers breathlessly "My mom is really pissed, she says you don't belong here. So I took a decision"

"Are you kicking us out?" Jenny looks like she's ready to fight.

"Not at all. I'm going to show her that you do belong" Scott answers "Jenny, there is a rip on Karen's dress and apparently she's freaking out…"

"We're on it" Serena stands up with Jenny "You take care of the rip, I take care of the freak out. I brought a flask just in case"

"Also, there was some accident that prevents my cousin Matt and his family to get here in time and his daughter was supposed to be the flower girl, now Eric, don't take me asking you this the wrong way but…"

"Are you kidding?" Eric stands up, fixing his hair "No one knows how to throw petals smoother than me, I was born for this"

Scott laughs "Alright. Now Dan, Matt was supposed to be my best man. I would be honored for you to step in"

Dan is caught off guard at first, then refuses, in fear of facing Scott's mother's wrath; then he ends up accepting, and finds himself in an unexpected position. Serena and Jenny reappear just as Chuck arrives, looking tipsy.

Eric has a broad smile on his face as he advances in the aisle, throwing up petals in an exaggerated airy movement, making several guest giggle –Scott's mother was not amongst them, but his father was.

Dan gets oddly emotional as he watches Karen walk down the aisle in her perfectly sewed white dress, smiling at Scott the entire way. He stands on the right, gives the ring when he's asked and feels rather proud to be there.

Of course, he thinks of Blair, but stops himself, because he doesn't want to lose focus.

After the bells ringing, and the rice beans thrown in the air and the shouting congratulations of everyone, Dan joins the others standing a bit apart to applaud with them the newlyweds. He makes fun with Eric of Jenny and Serena for tearing up.

At the reception, Scott comes by their table to bring them to greet his parents, determined to smooth over the situation. His mother kind of pouts until Chuck takes her hand, brings it to his lips and with a ravishing smile, whispers;

"Hi, Mrs. Rosson. I'm Chuck Bass"

Then she blushes slightly, and answers with a squeaky voice.

After that, Dan escapes in a quiet corner with Scott and Chuck to smoke a cigar. It all feels very grown up, and he likes it.

"Thank you for coming, you guys" Scott nods, unshakable smile on his face "It wouldn't have been the same"

"You're very welcome" Dan answers.

"Anything for my long-lost adoptive half-brother" Chuck replies

"And I'm looking forward to return the favor" he tells Dan "Serena told me the news, congratulations"

"Well, thank you"

He gets embarrassed by the fact that he is actually blushing, thinking of a similar party that would be thrown by himself and Blair, with the same purpose. It makes him a bit excited too. His phone rings in his pocket, and he puts out the cigar when he sees Blair's face on the screen.

"Speak of the devil" he excuses himself, and takes two steps away before picking up "Guess who was named best man at the last minute?"

"Guess who is in Hudson to help take care of Nana who has just gone through surgery?" Blair asks in return.

"No way" Dan laughs "Are you still alive?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. So, best man, uh?"

"Yep. I wish you had been there to see that"

"You should have been there to see me and Nana bonding"

"Right. Are you sleeping over in Hudson?"

"I am. In your sister's room, yuck. Anyway, I was just calling to tell you goodnight"

Dan laughs, somehow seeing her rolling her eyes.

"Well, have a good night too" he says warmly "As much of a good night Blair Waldorf can have in Hudson"

"Thank you. Don't have too much fun without me"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"I love you" Blair says, before hanging up.

Dan stares at his phone once he hangs up, smiling at how he is suddenly missing her. He doesn't notice right away that Scott has left, and Chuck is now the only one standing there, finishing his cigar. He sighs, as if he is about to do something highly unpleasant, and gets closer to Dan.

"I have to get back to New York tonight" he tells him "Should I ask my chauffeur to make a detour and drop you off in Hudson?"

Dan blinks, surprised "You wouldn't mind?"

"Don't make me offer twice Humphrey. I still have four cigars and a bottle of whisky for the road"

"Okay. Well, what are we waiting for?" Dan smacks Chuck's shoulder happily.

Chuck dusts off the spot on his tuxedo where Dan touched him.

X

Blair wakes up when Léon moves next to her. She feels him get off the bed, and opens her eyes. Through the darkness, her sight adjusts to distinguish a silhouette. Dan is squatting down to pat Léon, before getting rid of his shoes and clothes, and getting in the bed next to her.

"You didn't come here all the way from Boston" Blair says, closing her eyes.

"I did" He tucks her in under his arm "I wanted to be with you"

"Mmh" Blair hums the scent of his skin "Seems like you can't get enough of me"

Dan chuckle "Seems like it, yeah"

The moment that follows is welcomed in silence. Neither of them is falling asleep yet, but words don't seem to be necessary.

"Nana gave us her blessing" Blair whispers, eventually.

Dan opens his eyes "She did what?" he asks, not hiding the mild shock.

It makes Blair laugh "She likes me. Apparently I bring out the part of you that is sweet and not Brooklyn douchy"

Dan grunts "Of course you do"

"She also finds strange, like many others, that we haven't discussed a date yet"

"Mmh" he closes back his eyes, peaceful "We'll get to it, eventually"

"I was thinking…" Blair starts, and finds herself shy for some reason. Dan nudges her to encourage her finishing her thought "After graduation?"

Dan turns on his side, eyelids still shut and holds her close, his face in her neck.

"Sounds perfect" he murmurs against her skin.

He starts to fall asleep, and Blair figures the trip and rejoices of the day might have tired him out, but it takes her a while to even close her eyes, heart pounding in excitement and anticipation at the idea that they had just –finally –chosen when they would marry, and that it was only one year away.

In the morning, Blair sits at the kitchen table in her robe, watching Alison fiddle with Dan's long hair, and tell him he looks handsome and Dan being annoyed by it is just so cliché and macho, she has to laugh. Sipping on her coffee, she also watches through the window Nana feigning to throw a ball for Léon and Léon not even attempting to go and fetch it. Blair doesn't remember the last time she felt like a family was an actual family.

When Dan is finally released by his mother, he approaches her.

"You should go get dressed, we have to get back to New York"

Blair nods, and stands up but instead of moving away just pulls him closer.

"What time is it?" she asks, looking up to him.

Dan reaches around her for his wrist, and lets his hand settle on her waist after.

"It's 9:30"

"Yesterday, I checked on the internet, all the local shops open at nine in Hudson"

"And you needed to know this because…" Dan smiles, but more mocking than actually confused.

"Because today in every bookshop of the country, I can find _Inside_ by Daniel Humphrey." Blair kisses his cheek "Congratulations"

X

Chuck signs for a new restaurant, and invites them all to have dinner. Blair announces the decision they've made upon their wedding date. Since they don't have a precise date, everyone makes a suggestion, and even start fighting over it. Everyone except Chuck, who drinks his wine and rolls his eyes, uninterested.

They're waiting for dessert when Nate hits on his glass, asking for everyone's attention and turning to Vanessa.

"Oh no" she says, looking wary "What are you up to now?"

"We're going to Barcelona" Nate says, opening his arms wide like he just performed a magic trick.

Vanessa chuckles "No, we're not. Who's going to take care of the baby?"

Nate's arms fall slowly, along with his glowing smile.

"Well, we are" he answers "I mean, last I checked, we were her parents"

"Exactly. I'm sorry, Nate, but vacation with a six-months-old is _not _a vacation"

Nate looks so disappointed, and Vanessa so determined that Dan glances uncomfortably at the others, wondering if they should give them a moment. Blair, Chuck and Ivy seem to be on the same page; Serena follows the argument closely while eating her dessert.

"What if we get a nanny?" Nate suggests, tense.

"I don't want to pay someone to take care of my daughter" Vanessa replies with her arms crossed "The only people I trust with Edith are all sitting at this table, anyway"

Nate straightens up, and his smile is back.

"Then they'll just come with us and help take care of her!" he exclaims "What do you think guys?"

He asked while looking pointedly at Chuck and Dan. Dan recalls the conversation about the lack of intimacy between him and Vanessa. He wants to say that he already has a whole summer planned with Blair in Italy. He wants to say that he certainly wasn't going to give up on that much of a prestigious writing program to babysit. But then he sees the look of plea in Nate's eyes.

"I could use a month off" Chuck says in a sigh "If Ivy comes too"

"I've never been out of the country" Ivy smiles, excited.

"I'm in" Serena nods "The more the merrier, right?"

"Right, we're in too" Dan shrugs

Blair's head snaps to her left, her eyes sending daggers.

"I'm not going to spend a month with _them!"_ she whispers furiously, even though the others could perfectly hear her.

"Come on, you love Edith"

"It doesn't mean I want to spend my every waking moments with her progenitors" Blair shifts her entire body on the chair, clearly putting the others out of the argument "Dan, this was supposed to be our time. You, me, gelato, _penne al pesto_ and wine and cheese. You writing, me reading and perhaps shopping" –Dan rolls his eyes at _perhaps_ –"Leonardo Da Vinci and Michelangelo. Tell me you don't want to throw that away for paella and cheap tequila. And also, they are always there, all of them. If we go to Barcelona, they will always be there too"

Dan shrugs "I've never been to Spain, and I can write anywhere. Besides, there is great art in Barcelona too. I think it'll be a great trip. As long as we're together, right?"

Blair turns her head not to have to look into his begging eyes. Unfortunately, it means having to look into Serena's, and Ivy's, and Nate's. She understands she is going to be the Summer Grinch if she says no. She throws her napkin tiredly on the table.

"Fine" she sighs, sitting back in her chair "Let's go to Barcelona"

* * *

_Next chapter is about an entire month with all of them in Barcelona. You will see Ivy blending a bit more into the group, and how drunk Blair and drunk Jenny interact, a turning page for Blerena and Dair being adorable (and smutty)._

_See you then! Love_

_xo_


End file.
